El Reto
by NeKoT
Summary: [Dedicado a Nadryl] Una serie de juegos tontos... un descubrimiento que revela un verdad incierta... ¿Tener una cita contigo?... 'KxR' Cap. Final
1. Chapter 1

¡Nass!... Bueno, paso el día de mi entrega y por ello pido disculpas a una persona (A la dueña de este presente)… lo siento preciosa, no pude subirlo el día que te prometí por "X" motivo que te lo diré 'en persona'… pero de todas formas espero te guste…

**Disclaimer:** … Beyblade no es, ni será de mi propiedad… (para decepción mía y suya también, porque haría unos Lemmons ¡Uyyy! Ni que decir… XP)

**Parejas:** Pues la que Amo y Adoro: Kai/Rei

**Genero:** Shonen-Ai por el momento (Tsk… ya me conocen después de todo)

**Simbología: **

"-Diálogos-  
_"Pensamientos"_  
'Ironias o resaltar frase'  
(_Traducciones_)… en caso de que haya

**Dedicatoria: **Para una Genial y Asombrosa persona, la cual siempre me brinda su ayuda en los Foros… Gracias por Todo: _**Nadryl: **Sabes lo mucho que te pareció y te valoro, me alegra haber encontrado en ti una gran amiga que siempre esta dispuesta a brindarme su incondicional apoyo… para ti va este fic con todo cariño, por el grandioso día de Tu Cumpleaños (Aunque algo atrasado XP) , no cambies jamás y sabes que al igual que tu, en mi tienes una amiga en la cual confiar…_

**¡.¡.¡.:.: Fe_L_iZ cU_m_Pl_E_aÑo_S_ :.:.!.!.!**

_Xºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº **E**_**L R_E_T_O_**_ ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºX_

Una hermosa sonrisa pintaba sus delgados labios, un tenue color rojo sus mejillas y un brillo de esperanza radiaban sus enormes orbes. Ese era el día, ya había llegado. Ese día por fin le declararía a la chica que tanto le gustaba sus sentimientos y estaba casi seguro que una afirmación por respuesta le darían. Y no era para menos… dado que la muchacha en cuestión era su más cercana y preciada amiga, por ello sabia que indiferente ante sus ojos no lo era.

Una mañana común y corriente transcurría para los demás, pero no para él. Los nervios comenzaban a acrecentarse en su interior a medida que el reloj, sobre la pared de la clase, avanzaba con precarios segundos bien contados por aquel par de ojos que no dejaban de observarle mientras el maestro de turno continuaba una explicación que no llegaba a entender por tener la cabeza perdida en otro lugar. En realidad, su cabeza solo representaba mentalmente lo que sucedería al terminar las clases. Ya se había aprendido perfectamente el discurso que le diría a su mejor amiga e incluso el modo en como la tomaría en sus brazos para darle el primer beso a su futura novia… lo había practicado varias veces y sabia que no podría fallar, o al menos eso rogaba, pues con cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más incapaz de desarrollar su plan. No, no debería pensar de ese modo, ya lo tenia todo resuelto desde el inicio de semana y ya habían pasado tres días de intentos fallidos, no podía darse el lujo de volver a fracasar. Todo saldría bien… y para el fin de semana tendría una novia a la cual consentir con seguridad…

El resonar de las campanas le sacaron de su meditación. Miro asustado a su entorno y noto con nerviosismo como sus demás compañeros comenzaban a retirarse con premura y eso solo significaba una cosa… que Ella pronto llegaría hasta su salón para decirle que se vayan juntos como cada día… y eso No podía permitirlo, él seria quien le buscaría y le llevaría al lugar correcto para comenzar con una romántica declaración y, si todo marchaba de acuerdo a sus planes, una hermosa relación… Si, que cosa podría resultar mal ese perfecto día de verano…

Cogió sus cuadernos y con prisa los metió en su maletín. Salio del salón con velocidad y se apresuro a subir los escalones que le llevarían hasta el salón de clases de tercer año, aula en la que estaba Ella. Debía ser él quien la fuera a buscar en ese día tan 'especial', por lo que acelerando sus pasos escalo aquellos peldaños de dos en dos… no fue sino un golpe con alguien más lo que le detuvo en su corrida, se agarro de la baranda para no caer de espaldas mientras la otra persona si había caído sentada sobre el frío suelo de cemento…

"- ¡Perdón!. ¡No me fije por donde iba!.- exclamo al momento de dirigir su mirada a la persona tirada en mitad del pasillo- ¡Lo sien…- se quedo mudo y completamente tenso cuando se fijo que la persona que iba a buscar era la misma que yacía en el suelo lamentándose

"- Cielos Rei… eso me dolió.- se quejo la muchacha mientras se frotaba su maltrecha nariz, producto del golpe recibido por su consabido amigo- ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?.- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y alisaba un poco su uniforme

"- Yo… pues, a buscarte.- respondió sonrosándose levemente. ¡Ese no era el encuentro que había planificado!. ¡Rayos!

"- Ah Bueno… entonces vámonos.- sonrió recogiendo del piso su mochila, mas al dar el primer paso un dolor en su tobillo le hizo soltar un quejido y llevar sus manos al centro del dolor- Ouch…- espeto palpándose la creciente inflamación

"- ¿Estas bien?.- indago acercándose hasta ella e inclinándose a su lado, también toco delicadamente el lugar por el cual la chica se quejaba- No se ve nada bien… es mejor que te lleve a la enfermería.- comento mirándole directamente a los ojos, ella asintió quedamente y a la orden de Rei su aferro a su espalda para que la cargase a cuestas

Apenas y sus piernas estuvieron rígidas y plantada sobre el suelo, con el otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, temblaron súbitamente _"No, ahora… No"_ pensó dando con dificultad el primer paso

"- ¿Rei?.- le llamo al notar aquel temblor en su amigo- ¿Peso mucho?.- cuestiono algo avergonzada

"- No, para nada… eres tan ligera como una… piedra.-

"- Hn… ¿No querrás decir tan ligera como una pluma?.- refuto con un puchero molesto

"- Si, si, eso mismo… Jejeje.- rió chuscamente ante su metida de pata, mas aquella acción hizo que al fin perdiera el equilibrio y volvieran a chocar contra alguien y caer pesadamente sobre el suelo… no, error. Cayeron sobre la otra persona _"Rayos… otro más"_ pensó el chino incorporándose, dispuesto a disculparse, sin embargo una gélida mirada hizo que contuviera sus palabras atoradas en su garganta

"- ¡Cielos, Rei!.- exclamo enfadada la muchacha que estaba nuevamente en el piso, no obstante al dirigir la vista a su amigo se sorprendió de ver la postura en la que este había quedado con aquel sujeto. De frente, con sus rostros cerca y las manos apiñonadas a los costados de… ¡Un momento!. Aquel tipo… ella lo conocía, si lo conocía. Un gritillo silencioso soltó al contemplar a su compañero de salón en aquella postura tan… intima con Rei- Hiwatari…- musito a medida que se sonrojaba

"- Hn, así que eres tu…- respondió él con su voz impasible mirando seriamente a la chica, la misma que desde hacia días se había impuesto el molestarle y dejarle en ridículo con todos aquellos mensajitos que por la mañana aparecían sobre su pupitre, todos lleno de corazoncitos y frases ridículas. Bufo hastiado fijando su atención al frente donde aquel sujeto aun le miraba algo atontado. ¿Habría sido producto del golpe?. No lo creía pero sin embargo el otro no se movía. Se quedo examinándole del mismo modo…

No fue hasta que un gemido de la muchacha captase la atención del oriental y rompiera con aquel análisis indeliberado hacia la pared humana que se había interpuesto en su camino. La chica volvió a tomarse del tobillo, haciéndole recuerdo de lo que sucedió antes de perderse en el blanco de su mente. Se puso de pie e inmediatamente se acerco a su amiga para tenderle la mano

"- Vamos, te llevo.- había dicho ofreciéndole nuevamente su espalda

"- No, gracias…- denegó de inmediato- Prefiero que me ayudes caminar.- sonrió apenadamente rememorando lo de hace minutos

"- Pero tu pierna… no podrás caminar así…- se sentía inútil, sabia lo que aquella sonrisa y esas palabras significaban y no la culpaba. Estaba fuera de forma. Pero no por ello iba a quedar en ridículo dos veces, debía remediar su anterior error o ese día terminaría del mismo modo que el día anterior, en nada…

"- Si que puedo, en serio.- insistía. No quería verse tan tonta y débil frente al chico de su clase, aquel que de pie aun contemplaba su escena con ojos calculadoramente serios

"- Pero…- ya no sabia como insistir a la muchacha. Apretó sus ojos furioso. Lo había arruinado, había empezado mal el plan que había trazado desde hacia una semana y todo por la pereza a la que sus músculos habían sido sometidos durante algún tiempo atrás… resoplo resignado, derrotado

Estaba desesperándose por hallar alguna palabra que pudiese convencer a su amiga cuando el chico serio se había acercado hasta ellos y sin decir nada había cargado a la muchacha en sus fornidos brazos. La chica al instante se sonrojo mientras al chino un brillo de asombro atiborraba sus ojos, asombro que mudo en envidia y luego en rabia. ¿Quién era ese tipo?. ¿Cómo tenia esa confiancita con su amiga para cargarla así en sus brazos?. Y… ¡Rayos!. ¿Por qué ella no se quejaba?… apretó sus dientes y rechinando camino por detrás de aquel par, con los maletines a cuestas y un dolor casi imperceptible pero molesto en su rodilla.

"- G-gracias…- manifestó ella tras ser dejada sobre la camilla de la enfermería. Sus mejillas rojas por aquel calido contacto con el ser de sus sueños y la timidez propia de una estudiante enamorada le hacían lucir hermosa ante un par de ambarinos ojos que desde la puerta observaban la escena, pero no siendo lo mismo para el chico que con una mirada despectiva vislumbraba a la agradecida chica- Si hay algo que yo…-

"- Deja de mandarme esas estúpidas cartas.- contesto al instante y ante la mueca afligida de la muchacha se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, mas el chino en medio se lo impedía. Levanto ligeramente su mirada para toparla con la enfurecida dorada del otro. Enarco elegantemente una ceja para luego sonreír medianamente- Eres débil…- susurro apartando, con su mano, aquel endeble estorbo

Sorprendido abrió sus ojos levemente mientras aquel estoico muchacho se alejaba por el pasillo dejando tras suyo aquella estela marcada en insulto profesado hacia su persona. ¡Diablos!. ¿Quién rayos se creía aquel sujeto para llamarle Débil?… talvez no era muy 'activo' durante las clases de Educación Física, talvez no practicaba mucho deporte o simplemente no gustaba de hacerlo, talvez se la pasaba durmiendo toda la tarde o comiendo en algún lugar apartado¡Pero eso no significaba que fuese Débil!. Solo un poco flojo, nada más… gruño hacia el pasillo vacío y frunció su entrecejo furioso, mas calmándose volvió su mirada hacia la muchacha sobre la camilla y lo que vio no le gusto para nada…

"- ¿Estas… llorando?. ¿Por qué?.- pregunto suavemente mientras se le acercaba, la chica simplemente denegó con su cabeza mientras sus manos aun cubrían su rostro- ¿Te duele mucho tu tobillo?.- continuo interrogando, sintiéndose culpable a cada segundo que pasaba…

"- Kai…- pronuncio plañidera- Él me odia…- añadió entre hipidos

¿Qué?. fue lo primero que pensó al escucharla, o es que acaso había oído mal?… no era posible que su queridísima amiga, su casi futura novia, estuviese llorando por otra persona. Era inconcebible. Y más por aquel tipo insensible y de mal carácter. No lo consentía, ella no debía llorar por alguien así, no lo merecía… y si antes estaba molesto ahora estaba furioso. Se propuso el buscar al endemoniado bicolor y cobrárselas todas juntas, tanto la ofensa hacia su persona como las lagrimas de su amiga. Y con aquella determinación en mente apretó sus puños dispuesto a perseguir a susodicho… Sin embargo por más que corrió en su búsqueda no lo hallo por ningún lugar. Ya se había marchado con seguridad, pero mañana seria otro día y no lo dejaría pasar…

Tal como se había propuesto el día anterior, estaba firmemente parado en la escalera que conectaba el piso de primer año con el de tercero, esperándole a él que de seguro pasaría por ahí tarde o temprano. No se equivoco. Tras el descenso de algunos chicos mayores lo vio acercarse. Bajar por los escalones con ese temple imperturbable y rígido, pero con una elegancia única que le resultaba algo coqueto _"No por nada la fama que tiene…"_ se dijo antes de aspirar profundamente y obstaculizar el avance del bicolor quien entreabriendo sus orbes cuestiono silenciosamente al oriental

"- Quiero hablar contigo.- fue todo lo que dijo sonando soberbio. Seguro. Irritado

"- Pero yo no.- contesto indiferente, tratando de retomar su marcha… no obstante el pequeño cuerpo del muchacho de primero volvía a interponerse en su camino- Hn…- rezongo

"- Quiero hablar contigo.- repitió- Y no pienso dejarte ir sin hacerlo.- advirtió siseante, tomando con su mano el brazo del otro para dar énfasis a su amenaza. Los ojos escarlata se agudizaron punzantes, molestos, y se fueron a clavar sobre los dorados que no daban muestra alguna de retroceso, haciéndole una fuerte afrenta- ¿De acuerdo?.- acoto tras segundos de sentirse ofuscado por la exquisita y profunda mirada del otro. Hiwatari estaba a punto de refutar por segunda vez cuando alguien más lo hizo…

"- Rei… ¡Rei!.- le llamo su amiga captando su atención hacia lo alto del barandal- ¡No!.- determinó seria, a sabiendas de las intenciones de su pequeño amigo

"- ¿Qué?. Solo voy a hablar con él…- objeto artificialmente sereno e inocente, con una sonrisa igual de falsa. Y antes de que amiga se aproximara hasta él, aferro su agarre al bicolor y lo jalo llevándoselo consigo a algún lugar apartado. Al parecer el otro estaba confundido pues le había seguido sin oposición alguna, por lo que los alejo a varios metros del edificio antes de detener sus pasos- Vaya… por poco y me agarra.- susurro llevando su mano libre a su pecho, un prolongado suspiro soltó antes de sonreír por su triunfal escapada. Sonrisa que desapareció al instante de su apiñonado rostro cuando la mano ajena se alejo de la suya bruscamente. Giro su cuerpo para toparse al instante con la más fiera mirada que hubiese visto jamás y las ganas de vengarse, o siquiera reprocharle, se habían esfumado espavoridas al igual que la forzada bravura que había reunido durante el pasado día; mas pese a ello, su semblante se mantuvo intacto, apócrifo, 'natural' salvo por sus orbes doradas que temblaban deseosas de mirar a cualquier lugar que no fuese el rojo poseso del otro. Carraspeo incomodo antes de proseguir- Yo…- ¿Qué venia a continuación?.- …Quiero una disculpa.- ¿Era eso?. Su voz trastabillaba nerviosa

"- Si mal no recuerdo…- hablo el bicolor aflojando su postura, mas permaneciendo su vista clavada sobre el chiquillo- Tu eres el que me arrastro hasta acá… debería ser Yo quien exija una disculpa ¿No lo crees?.- indago presuntuoso, elevando su cabeza, acercándosele insidiosamente

"- N-no… no hoy, ayer.- denegó sin poder evitar el sentirse intranquilo. El asecho del bicolor le asustaba de cierto modo, le hacia tambalear inseguro sobre el suelo. De algún modo sentía que al final de aquella charla seria él quien efectivamente terminaría dando una disculpa que, bien sabia, no debería

"- Ayer…- se detuvo pensativo. Analizador

"- Si. Cuando me llamaste débil.- aclaro cuando el tiempo que transcurrieron en silencio se le hizo eterno

"- Mpf.- rezongo- ¿Y quieres una disculpa por ello?. Que pedante eres…- recrimino algo ¿Contrariado?

"- ¡No!.- chillo al instante ganándose una mirada reprobatoria. Agacho su cabeza y mordió su labios antes de continuar- Para ella…- bisbiseo por lo bajo

"- ¿Para quién?.-

"- Mi amiga, la que llevaste a la enfermería…- dilucido elevando no solo su rostro sino también su voz

"- Hn… y según tu ¿Por qué debo darle una disculpa, si solo dije la verdad?.- pregunto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

"- Porque la hiciste llorar…-

"- ¿Y?.- aun no comprendía donde estaba lo malo de sus acciones. Él no tenia la culpa que la chiquilla resultase una llorona

"- A ella le gustas…- dijo acongojado de saber la verdad por labios de su misma amiga

"- A ella y a muchas más.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Solo que Ella es la que me jode más con sus ridiculeces…-

Al oír lo ultimo profesado por el bicolor el corazón del oriental se acelero bruscamente, su entrecejo se frunció y sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, y antes de que Kai pudiese reaccionar ya tenia encima suyo a un furibundo gato salvaje tratando de propinarle, aunque sea, un buen golpe en la cara. Pero por supuesto que Hiwatari no se la ponía fácil, ya que sosteniendo de las muñecas al muchachito trataba de controlarle, pero el verse bajo el cuerpo pequeño le ponía algo difícil las cosas, cualquier descuido seria un error doloroso que de seguro dejaría marca al día siguiente ¿Qué debía hacer entonces?. ¿Esperar que el oriental se cansara?. No, podría tomar mucho tiempo aquello… ¿Entonces?…

"- ¡Oye!.- le grito, no obstante el muchachito aun peleaba sentado sobre su abdomen- ¡Oye!. ¡Espera!.- insistió apretando su agarre sobre las muñecas

"- ¡Qué!.- contesto deteniéndose, mas sus dientes apretados y las expresiones furibundas no se borraban de su rostro. Hiwatari se tomo un segundo para contemplar tan agraciado espectáculo antes de continuar

"- Si tanto es tu deseo por que me disculpe…- accedió- Lo haré, pero…- la cara del asiático se mostró inicialmente confundida, mas algo dentro suyo le hacia desconfiar pues sabia que ahí no acababa las palabras de aquel estoico soviético

"- ¿Pero?…- le instigo a continuar. Hiwatari sonrió ladinamente y en un movimiento tosco se sentó en su lugar haciendo caer de espaldas al oji-dorado quien ahora estaba atrapado bajo el tozudo muchacho de tercer año

"- Te propongo algo divertido para los dos…- se azuzo a decir mirando fijamente esas orbes doradas que también le observaban directamente- Si tu me ganas una sola vez. Solo una. En el juego que desees yo me disculpo…-

"- ¿Ganarte en un juego?.-

"- Si… deporte, juegos de mesa, lucha libre, incluso en el 'Jan Ken Po' si quisieras…- aclaro sin borrar esa sonrisa astuta de su rostro

"- ¿Esa es tu condición?.- indago desconfiado y Kai afirmo dos veces con la cabeza, pero aun el chino no se fiaba del todo. ¿Por qué le haría una propuesta semejante?. Se preguntaba seguro de que alguna treta debía existir en todo aquello, y de repente dio con el punto exacto- ¿Y que pasaría si no puedo vencerte?.- a sojuzgar por la amplia sonrisa en el bicolor sabia que 'esa' era la trampa

"- Ahhh, pues…- hablo con un tono muy extraño. Estaba sorprendido de que el chino fuese tan astuto después de todo- Si al termino de una semana no logras vencerme, habrá una Cita.- acoto deseoso de ver la reacción en el rostro exótico del muchacho

"- ¿Una cita?.- pregunto Rei desorientado- Entonces para que hacer tanto espectáculo si al final vas a terminar saliendo con mi amiga?.- Hiwatari soltó una carcajada ante la mala interpretación del chiquillo

"- No con ella…- espeto entre sonrisas, Rei arrugo su nariz molesto por la burla- No quiero una Cita con ella, sino contigo.- aclaro y claramente noto como el rostro del oriental cambiaba para aquella mueca de incredulidad que, deseoso, Hiwatari esperaba ver

"- No estas… hablando en serio ¿Verdad?.- Kai enserio su expresión y elevando aquellos brazos capturados por sobre la cabeza de su dueño extendió ligeramente su cuerpo sobre el otro. Rei de inmediato volteo su cabeza hacia un costado para escapar de aquel contacto tan cercano, Kai beso su mejilla antes de hablarle al oído

"- Te sorprenderías de lo serio de este asunto.- murmuro ligeramente, soplando sobre la sensitiva piel que al instante se erizo. Kon apretó sus orbes de forma rígida, estaba nervioso, intranquilo, confundido y excitado… después de todo, con sus quince años encima, era fácil presa de los arrebatos hormonales de su cuerpo- Bien… ¿Aceptas?.- continuo el ruso retomando su antiguo lugar para después levantarse completamente del cuerpo del menor que, quieto, aun seguía tendido sobre el pastoso suelo. Kai comenzaba a desesperarse por tal silencio- Bueno… como dice el dicho: 'Quien calla, otorga', interpretare tu silencio como un Si.-

"- ¡Yo no he aceptado!.- replico de inmediato elevándose sobre sus codos

"- ¿Entonces te niegas?.- pregunto cruzando sus brazos- Mira que sin juego no hay disculpa.- le recordó en espera de una afirmación a su propuesta. Rei agacho su cabeza evadiendo la mirada incitadora del ruso

"- ¿En cualquier juego?. ¿Lo que sea?.- Kai asintió firmemente y Rei volvió a quedarse callado, pensando y analizando sus opciones… talvez no seria una mala idea, pensó. Después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil seria ganar un juego al bicolor?. Y dado que podría escoger él, seria aun más fácil ¿O no?…- Con una sola condición…- hablo tras reflexionar un poco- …Quiero que prometas que si yo gano, no solo ofrecerás una disculpa a mi amiga, sino que también comenzaras a tratarla de forma amable y gentil ¿De acuerdo?.- extendió su mano en espera de la aceptación del otro. Hiwatari simplemente sonrió con ligereza y estrecho la pequeña

"- De acuerdo.- dictaminó jalando con fuerza para ayudar al menor a ponerse pie el cual al instante comenzó a sacudirse el uniforme lleno de heno- Empezaremos desde el lunes, tienes todo el fin de semana para ejercitar tus débiles músculos o por lo contrario entrenar tu cerebro para retarme en algo que valga la pena…- manifestó burlescamente ante el gruñido del otro- Si hasta el viernes no logras vencerme, el sábado tendremos nuestra anhelada cita ¿Te parece?.- curioseo. Rei asintió forzadamente, ya no había vuelta atrás lo sabia, solo resignación. Kai sonrió marrulleramente antes de acercársele y besar nuevamente la mejilla enrojecida del chino quien no dijo, ni hizo, nada hasta que se quedo solo…

"- ¡Rayos!.- grito pateando la piedra más cercana. Rezongo un par de maldiciones en su idioma antes de marcharse de igual forma. Ya en su casa se puso a pensar en la mejor forma de acabar todo aquel dilema de una vez… el fin de semana hizo algo de ejercicio, trotes y artes marciales principalmente, para después volver a plantearse la mejor manera de ganar a la primera la apuesta con el bicolor…

La mañana de aquel lunes se despertó temprano. Se aseo, desayuno y camino hasta su escuela… se sentía nervioso y a la vez entusiasmado, al final del día escolar empezaría su beligerancia contra el soviético de tercero. En su calendario ya marcado yacía el primer día…

**Día Uno: Astucia**

Le espero a los pies de la escalera y prontamente le vio aparecer, volvió a plantársele en la mitad de su camino logrando que el bicolor se detuviera y le mirara con una expresión un tanto extraña ¿Acaso de diversión?. No estaba seguro, pero tampoco le importo. Simplemente le pregunto si ya estaba listo y él asintió…

"- ¿Qué tienes en mente?.- le cuestiono en ese momento Kai

"- Damas chinas.- contesto sacando de su mochila el pequeño juego en el que sabia ¡Era el mejor!. Nadie le había ganado en aquel juego de mesa durante todo ese tiempo y sabia que Kai tampoco tendría esperanza alguna contra su potente astucia

"- Perfecto…- manifestó y juntos se fueron a un lugar solitario para comenzar la primera batalla de la semana

Comenzaron y en poco tiempo ya se veía claramente como la balanza de la victoria se inclinaba para con el chino quien, con una sonrisa en el rostro, saboreaba su temprana y aplastante victoria. Mas algo contrariado miraba de soslayo al bicolor delante suyo que pese a lo mal que le iba mantenía una expresión pasible y calmada. Volvió a fijarse en el tablero, él tenia tres fichas coronadas 'Reynas' y tres 'normales' mientras Kai contaba con una 'Reyna' y seis 'normales' que muy poco le servían por lo replegado que estaban… y pues, viera por donde se viera todo apuntaba a que el chino seria el ganador… o al menos eso era lo que se suponía que pasaría…

Con la mirada escéptica aun no daba crédito a lo sucedido… ¿Cómo había podido perder si estaba ganando?. No comprendía… simplemente todo había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando Kai 'devoro' su primera 'Reyna' y como en un efecto domino cada una de sus fichas fueron siendo consumidas por el apetito voraz de la única 'reyna' del bicolor que al cabo de minutos había limpiado el tablero de sus fichas. No era lógico. No tenia una explicación para lo sucedido. No podía ser cierto…

"- Dejaste tu defensa baja cuando te 'comiste' mi ficha de la izquierda…- Hiwatari le explico mientras le señalaba la forma como, prácticamente, había caído en su trampa

"- No me había dado cuenta…- respondió atento a la elucidación del mayor, dándose cuenta de su error

"- Bueno… creo que ya es algo tarde.- espeto tras un breve silencio en el cual Rei analizaba el tablero- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.- le pregunto- Así en el camino te explico más técnicas secretas…- sonrió con petulancia ante la mirada dorada

"- Oh si… ilumíname el mundo con tu sabiduría.- contesto con cinismo bien plasmado. Hiwatari volvió a sonreír y juntos se encaminaron a la casa del oriental entre pláticas y explicaciones…

**Día Dos: Resistencia**

Nuevamente se encontraba esperándole a los pies de la escalera y una vez más salio a su encuentro el bicolor con una sonrisa ligera en los labios…

"- Y bueno… ¿Qué planeas para hoy?.- indago el soviético deteniéndose delante suyo. Kon no le respondió, mas con un gesto le indicó que le siguiera… caminaron lejos de su colegio, una hora más o menos, antes de detenerse en lo que parecía una enorme plaza de juegos- No estarás pensando el ponerte a columpiar… o peor, retarme a 'quien columpia más alto' ¿Verdad?. ¡Eso son juegos de niños!.- espeto algo preocupado el bicolor de verse involucrado en 'esa' clase de niñerías, aunque… de acuerdo al trato que habían hecho el chino tenia derecho a pedirle eso si quería. Ojalá que no, rogaba

"- Pues…- contesto Rei sonriendo ante la mueca preocupada de Kai- Aunque admito que seria divertido verte columpiar, no es para eso que te traje aquí…- un suspiro su acompañante soltó haciendo sonreír aun más al menor- Hoy vamos a competir en carreras y saltos… allá.- apunto con su dedo a un extremo del parque

Los ojos carmines se sorprendieron un poco al ver como una gran pista de carreras se desplegaba alrededor de una cancha de fútbol, era enorme a decir verdad, y lo más asombroso es que no era una pista común sino de aquellas que tienen obstáculos de por medio. _"Vaya… será complicado"_ pensaba al saber que no contaba con la indumentaria adecuada, sus zapatos y su pantalón casi apretó sí que serian el verdadero obstáculo… volvió su mirada al oriental notando que este efectivamente contaba con tenis y un short, de seguro y tenia Educación Física ese día, muy conveniente para él, pensó soltando un resoplido…

"- ¿Y bien?.- hablo Rei sacándole de su ensimismamiento- ¿Comenzamos?.- pregunto sonriente viéndoselas de ganador ese día. Hiwatari sabia que no podría poner objeción alguna por lo que simplemente asintió caminando detrás del otro…

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, salto cada obstáculo sin dificultad, pero aun así Kai mantenía su mismo ritmo… es más, casi podía asegurar que le sobrepasaba con un segundo de diferencia y por más que intentaba no podía igualar su paso. Estaba consternado. ¿Cómo era posible que Él, teniendo la ventaja en su ropa, no pudiese sobrepasar a Hiwatari?… miro de soslayo una vez que paso el séptimo obstáculo, de los diez que habían, y observo como la ropa del otro se pegaba a su cuerpo amenazando con romperse en cualquier momento… _"Eso seria divertido…"_ pensó riendo en sus adentros con tan mala suerte que en el octavo obstáculo tropezó al no saltar lo necesario. Cayo bruscamente sobre el polvoso suelo y al momento se puso de pie para continuar, sin embargo Kai ya había tomado una considerable distancia entre los dos… nuevamente había ganado el bicolor ante el desespero del chino…

"- ¿Estas bien?.- se acerco con presuroso paso cuando Rei se había sentado sobre el suelo totalmente agotado

"- Si…- contesto desalentado- Ganaste otra vez…- añadió bajando su cabeza

"- Eso parece…- respondió inclinándose- Pero no pongas esa cara… vamos, te invito a tomar helado.- le ofreció tendiéndole la mano que gustoso Kon tomo para ayudarse a poner de pie

"- Pero el mío lo quiero con chispas de chocolate…-

"- Esta bien… te escoges el que más te guste.- sonrió mientras caminaban al puesto donde un gran anuncio de helados yacía esperándolos…

**Día Tres: Empalago **

El día anterior Rei había hecho un descubrimiento asombroso que de seguro le daría la victoria ese día¡Kai detestaba el dulce!… eso había supuesto cuando se negó a comer un helado al igual que él y solo había pedido una botella de agua para refrescarse. Y ahí hallo su 'As' de victoria… contento fue a esperarle como siempre y con la misma sonrisa, que por cierto extraño al bicolor, lo llevo hasta un localcillo donde tras hablar con una regordeta y bonachona señora había soltado el reto de ese día…

"- Hoy…- hablo- Vamos a jugar a quien come más…-

"- ¿Qué?.- pregunto confundido Hiwatari

"- Eso mismo… quien coma más porciones de helado que el otro gana.- elucido divertido ante la mueca de incredulidad que mostraba el soviético- Pero con un castigo al final… el que pierda paga la cuenta de los dos.-

"- ¿No lo estarás diciendo en serio, verdad?.-

"- Pues… Si.- exclamo alegre cuando la misma señora había servido a ambos la primera porción de dulce mantecado que al instante comenzó a devorar el chino. Kai resoplo resignado y comenzó a comer el suyo propio con más calma a la que lo hacia su compañero…

Veinte minutos había transcurrido y así estaba la cosa: Rei terminaba a duras penas su cuarto tazón y Kai acababa su tercero pidiendo al momento un cuarto… tres minutos después el asiático se tapaba la boca para no devolver el estomago mientras que el ruso comía pasiblemente uno más, el ultimo que le daría la victoria absoluta en ese día también, resultado: Kon se dio por vencido a la sexta porción, mientras Hiwatari terminaba la séptima, aunque con algo de trabajo a juzgar por su expresión…

"- Adiós mesada…- murmuro el chino al momento de pagar y aunque el bicolor había ofrecido pagar su propia cuenta Rei no se lo permitió, después de todo él mismo había puesto ese castigo al final. Resoplo mientras salían de la pequeña heladería- Pensé que no te gustaba el dulce…- comento tras avanzar algunos pasos junto al soviético

"- Nunca dije que no me gustara el dulce… ¡Jéh!. No me digas que por eso escogiste esta clase de 'juego'…-

"- Pues… como ayer no aceptaste tomar un helado… yo creí…-

"- Jejeje… es solo que se me hace un poco pesado comer dulce después de hacer ejercicio, por eso me pedí agua…- esclareció ante la mueca algo asombrada del oriental- Tonto…- añadió con una sonrisa

"- Cielos… en otra mejor te pregunto primero…- manifestó con una mueca entre divertida y afligida. Kai sonrió mirando para el frente mientras caminaba bastante cerca de un despistado asiático

**Día Cuatro: Partido**

Ciertamente la noche no le había sentado nada bien, el vestigio del helado había redundado una y otra vez en su estomago haciéndole pasar la mayor parte de las horas en desvelo. Por la mañana tomo un analgésico y un suave té que le calmo considerablemente el vientre… durante el transcurso del día se sintió más restablecido por lo que siguiendo su plan fue en busca del bicolor para el siguiente reto de la semana. Para su sorpresa Kai tampoco contaba con su mejor cara pero aun así le sonrió

"- ¿Tampoco pudiste dormir?.- pregunto el oriental avanzando a su lado. Hiwatari asintió con la cabeza antes de preguntar que planeaba para ese día- Dado que ayer comimos mucho…- comenzó el chino- Pensé que hoy seria bueno un poco de ejercicio, por lo que te reto a un partido de Básquetbol…-

"- Vaya… me parece bien.- se alegro al saber que por fin había algo que realmente disfrutaría competir

"- Perfecto…- se encaminaron a la canchita de su propio colegio, pidieron prestado un balón y se colocaron en posición.- Quien meta diez canastas primero gana, así de simple.- y tras las reglas del caso su partido comenzó…

Debía admitir que lo que sucedía ya lo esperaba… no por nada Kai era considerado un genio para los deportes, así que era completamente razonable, y previsible, que le estuviera ganando de ese modo. Su manejo del balón le dejaba a ratos asombrado y la forma como driblaba… magnifica, ni que decir los sorprendentes saltos que hacia para anotar los puntos, perfecto. Llevaban cerca de diez minutos jugando y Hiwatari ya había encestado seis veces y él simplemente tres… era considerable la diferencia entre sus habilidades y Rei se reclamaba mentalmente el Porque había elegido un juego que, sabia bien, lo tenia perdido…

"- ¿Qué sucede Neko?.- había cuestionado el bicolor deteniendo su carrera con la pelota solo para voltear a ver como el chino le miraba- ¿Ya estas cansado?. ¿O ya te das por vencido?.- pregunto sonriendo arrogantemente

"- Ninguno de los dos…- respondió emprendiendo veloz carrera para arrebatarle el balón al soviético quien al momento esquivo al chino con una asombrante maniobra- Argh…- exclamo molesto intentando una y otra vez quitar la pelota de manos rusas

Por su parte Kai sonreía divertido al notar todas las expresiones que Rei le mostraba con cada intento fallido que hacia, le parecía tan encantador aquella mueca de enojo y de decepción que sentía unas inmensas ganas de entregarle voluntariamente el balón para así tener sus manos libres y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Bueno ya tendría tiempo para eso cuando tuvieran su cita el sábado, por ahora solo se divertiría viendo la cara de enojo del pequeño asiático… con ello en mente anoto una séptima canasta y luego las restantes tres antes de declararse ganador nuevamente por el día de hoy…

"- Gane…- espeto el ruso sentándose a un costado de la cancha, sobre el pasto, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

"- Hn… ya me había dado cuenta…- contesto el chino acomodándose a su lado con un gesto de contrariedad- Pero bueno… eso ya era algo que me lo esperaba…- agrego echándose sobre la hierba totalmente cansado. Kai volteo a mirarle para después acostarse de igual modo sobre su costado, apoyado en su codo, para poder vislumbrar al agotado muchachito de primero que con los ojos cerrados aspiraba rápidamente para recuperar algo de su energía perdida…

"- Si sabias que ibas a perder¿Por qué escogiste este juego?.- pregunto el bicolor apartando delicadamente con su mano uno de los mechones que yacían pegados a la frente del menor. Rei abrió sus ojos y se ruborizo levemente al notar la cercanía del otro, mas cuando Kai le sonrió le correspondió con otra sonrisa…

"- No lo se…- contesto volviendo a cerrar sus orbes doradas- No se me ocurrió otro juego…-

"_Mentiroso…"_ pensó al momento Hiwatari ampliando su sonrisa. Volvió a quitar otro mechón de negruzco cabello antes de aproximarse aun más al oriental y besar suavemente su frente. Kon volvió a abrir sus ambarinas cuencas más ruborizado y antes de que siquiera Kai pudiese reaccionar Rei se había puesto de pie marchándose apresurado… _"Solo un día más…"_ se dijo antes de tenderse por completo sobre el pastoso suelo, miro el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse y sonrió dichoso de contemplar los últimos rayos del sol _"Solo uno más…"_ repitió antes de cerrar sus ojos rojos…

**Día Cinco: Azar**

Esa era su oportunidad ¡La ultima que tenia!. de ganar al bicolor y hacerle cumplir su promesa… sin embargo algo estaba mal… no estaba seguro que cosa, pero algo dentro suyo le hacia sentir angustiado. Talvez simplemente era el hecho de que había perdido en todos los juegos que había planteado en la semana y que por lo mismo su queridísima amiga jamás obtendría la disculpa que se merecía. Si eso de seguro era, y aunque no la había visto últimamente tan seguido como antes, notaba por sus ojos que aun continuaba triste y dolida desde aquel día…

Ese día muy temprano en la mañana, para sorpresa del oriental, el timbre de su casa repico varias veces antes de que decidiera bajar a abrir pues de seguro su madre ya se había marchado a su trabajo, bajo desganado la escalera cuando un nuevo repiqueteo le había tomado por sorpresa…

"- Rayos… que desesperación.- musito al momento de abrir su puerta- Buenos días…- saludo algo sorprendido por la visita mañanera

"- Buenos días.- le respondió la otra persona con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué esa cara de sorpresa?.- pregunto besándole la mejilla como cada vez lo hacia

"- No, por nada…- contesto esbozando una sonrisa de igual forma- La verdad es que me sorprendió tu visita.- confeso cogiendo su maletín y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas

"- Cierto… hace mucho que no venia por ti para ir al colegio juntos…- comento ella sonriendo, Rei simplemente asintió sin prestarle mucha atención puesto que en su cabeza tenia otras cosas que meditar- Pero sabes… en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de algo…- continuo y para sorpresa del oriental la muchacha le había tomado de la mano mientras caminaban- Tu eres quien siempre esta a mi lado, el que me apoya y me da ánimos en los momentos oportunos… por ello es que te pareció y te quiero mucho, pero no de una forma amistosa, sino…- agacho un poco su sonrojado rostro antes de continuar- Sino de un modo romántico… no se si me comprendes Rei, pero es que yo Te Quiero.- finalizo aun más ruborizada que antes

"- …- ¿Por qué no respondía?. ¿Por qué las palabras no salían de sus labios si ya tantas veces las había practicado?. ¿Por qué no decía: yo también Te Quiero?. ¿Por qué?. Si el momento que tanto había soñado estaba sucediendo, al fin su amiga le decía que estaba enamorada de él, al fin una confesión amorosa surgía entre ambos… y él no era capaz de responder ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?.- Yo…- comenzó- Yo… no se…- acoto sorprendiéndose a si mismo por las estúpida contestación

"- No te preocupes… no es necesario que me respondas nada, pero algún día quisiera escuchar tu respuesta.- manifestó sonriéndole con ternura, volvió a besarle la mejilla cuando llegaron al portón de su escuela y ella se encamino a su aula en el piso siguiente. Durante sus clases Rei se sintió bastante confundido con su forma de actuar para con su amiga, para consigo mismo. El timbre ya había resonado y él aun continuaba sentado reflexionando en todo y en nada a la vez…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Al descender por las escaleras ciertamente la leve sonrisa que traía se había borrado por completo de su pálido rostro, todo porque el oriental no lo esperaba como antes lo hacia. _"Talvez tuvo un contratiempo…"_ pensó mientras se quedaba a esperarle en el lugar donde normalmente Rei lo hacia_ "Talvez se le hizo tarde…"_ reflexionaba al transcurrir de los segundos…

"- ¿Y se lo dijiste?.- oyó el chillón tono de aquella muchacha de su salón

"- Lo hice…- le respondió la otra, que según Kai era la chica amiga del oriental

"- ¿Y…?. ¿Qué te dijo?.- insistió una tercera

"- Nada… Rei es muy tímido para contestar mi declaración de inmediato, pero sé que pronto lo hará…-

"- Ahhh, eres una 'asalta cunas'… mira que meterte con un niño de primero.- replico al instante la de la voz chillona

"- Pero sin embargo es tan bonito…- añadió la otra- Claro que Kai es perfecto, pero el niño tiene su belleza pura e intacta…- rió por lo bajo. En ese momento una rígida mirada les hizo voltear topándose con la escarlata vibrante de rabia, las tres muchachas se sonrojaron y caminaron más a prisa murmurando cosas como "Seguro nos ha escuchado… que vergüenza…" y demás

Hiwatari apretó sus puños antes de inhalar profundamente. Camino al primer lugar que se le ocurrió para buscar al chino llegando de este modo al salón de clases de este, lo encontró aun sentado en su pupitre mirando por la ventana… resoplo una vez más antes de acercársele y sentarse justo en la silla de enfrente…

"- ¿Piensas pasar el resto del día aquí?.- pregunto sacando de su mutismo al peli-negro, el cual se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con el bicolor de frente

"- Lo siento.- espeto de inmediato- Se me fue la hora, olvide que debíamos vernos…-

"- Hn…- rezongo- No tienes porque disculparte…- añadió sonriendo extrañamente. Rei se ruborizo al contemplar la sonrisa ¿Sincera? que Kai le ofrecía. Se veía tan bien, tan lindo, y agradable… pensó regresando el gesto- Y… ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?.- pregunto como lo había estado haciendo cada día esa semana

"- Pues…- esculco entre sus cosas y saco una baraja de cartas- Hoy jugaremos con esto…- balanceo el paquete frente a los ojos de Kai quien los tomo al instante sacándolos del empaque

"- Muy bien… ¿Y que jugaremos exactamente?.- volvió a cuestionar barajando las cartas

"- Black Jack o veintiuno…- respondió sonriendo- Solo que para ganar hay que llegar exactamente a esa cifra, no más ni menos ¿Te parece?.-

"- Claro… ahora solo será cuestión de suerte.- y tras ello extrajo los dos Jokers- ¿El As valdrá uno o quince?.- curioseo mientras repartía una carta a cada uno

"- El que mejor convenga al jugador…- contesto el chino observando su carta, la misma que era un tres

"- Esta bien.- acepto fijándose de igual modo la suya, un nueve de espadas le había tocado. Tras una segunda carta su nuecero había llegado a ser un dieciocho y el de Kon un quince, al parecer la definitiva será la siguiente carta- Rayos, es un cinco…- exclamo al notar que se paso del veintiuno

"- El mío es un…- dio la vuelta lentamente al pedazo de cartoncillo y soltó un gritillo ahogado al notar un seis de corazones impreso- Ga-gane…- declaró escéptico. Mientras que a Kai se le desmoronaba su mundo… ¿Ya no habría cita acaso?…

_Xºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº _**To Be Continued**_ ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºX_

Ay, Ay, Ay… Se que debió ser un One-Shot, pero me entusiasme y se me hizo bastante largo la cosa… así que lo corte para que sean dos partes, ya en el siguiente veré como arreglo esto… (n.n) espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado el pequeño presente a mi Gran Amiga…

Bueno... Aclaraciones... ¿Notaron que no puse nombre a la Amiga de Rei?. Pues la verdad es que no tenia a nadie en mente por lo que decidi dejarla de forma anonima (despues de todo, importancia no tiene ¿Verdad?). Los 'Juegos'... trate de hacerlos cortos para no aburrirles, espero que me hayan quedado bien... el juego de las Cartas no estaba segura como se llamaba (Mi hermana me dijo que era Black Jack, pero no estoy segura...) asi que lo siento si me equivoque... Humm... que mas?... si tienen preguntas o reclamos me lo dicen...

**:..: C-You :..:**

**(\/)  
(°+°)  
( o o )  
------------------**


	2. parte II

¡Nass!... La verdad no se que decir… no tenia planeado que esto ocurriera (de veras que no) pero saben que yo no planifico del todo las historias ya que solo escribo lo que mi imaginación, y mi inspiración, me dicten… es por ello que este capitulo no es el final… pero el siguiente de seguro lo será!..

**Disclaimer:** … Beyblade no es, ni será de mi propiedad… (para decepción mía y suya también, porque haría unos Lemmons ¡Uyyy! Ni que decir… XP)

**Parejas:** Pues la que Amo y Adoro: Kai/Rei

**Genero:** Shonen-Ai por el momento (Tsk… ya me conocen después de todo)

**Simbología: **

"-Diálogos-  
_"Pensamientos"_  
'Ironias o resaltar frase'  
(_Traducciones_)… en caso de que haya

**Dedicatoria: **Para una Genial y Asombrosa persona, la cual siempre me brinda su ayuda en los Foros… _**Nadryl:** perdóname el retraso en tu Fic!. He estado tan ocupada y tan estresada que no he tenido tiempo para ponerme al día en todo… Lo Lamento en verdad Muñeka… espero que te guste este capitulo!!. Y… _

**¡.¡.¡.:.: Fe_L_iZ (no) cU_m_Pl_E_aÑo_S_ :.:.!.!.! XD**

_Xºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº **E**_**L R_E_T_O_**_ ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºX_

Ambos continuaron viendo al seis de corazones impreso en aquel cartoncillo plástico durante un par de segundos más. No podía creerlo, No, más bien no podía aceptarlo. Pero la suerte había tocado al peli-negro y cualquier excusa u objeción que pudiese refutar seria completamente en vano. Resignación era lo que restaba. Suspiro elevando su mirada…

"- Bueno…- dijo captando la atención del menor- Has ganado, me alegro por ti.- añadió finalizando con una ligera sonrisa. Rei aun continuaba pasmado El motivo ni siquiera él podría decirlo. Estaba feliz por ganar, pero a la vez un tanto afligido al saber que ya no habría más divertidos retos, además estaba Kai… ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos ahora?. ¿Continuarían con aquella extraña amistad?. Al menos de su parte así quería que fuera, pero no podía asegurarlo de Kai… el bicolor era popular en su clase, en el colegio entero, y de seguro muy solicitado. El tiempo de juegos había acabado y por ello estaba muy angustiado- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?.- pregunto sacándole de su mutismo

"- ¿Qué cara?.-

"- Pareces preocupado… si es por tu amiga, te aseguro que pienso cumplir mi promesa. No te inquietes más.- contesto estirando su mano hasta hacer contacto con la mejilla del otro. Rei simplemente le sonrió levemente, mas en eso la puerta corrediza comenzó a abrirse haciendo que ambos se separaran completamente…

"- ¿Rei?...- pregunto la muchacha que había ingresado al salón- Te estaba esperando y… ¿Sucede algo?.- indago al notar la presencia del ruso en aquel lugar, el mismo que de inmediato se puso de pie.

"- Voy a pagar mi deuda.- susurro solamente para que el chino le oyese. Y con aquel paso determinado que solo hacia su figura más imponente que antes, se encamino al encuentro de una muy confundida muchacha- Yo quiero pedirte una disculpa…- le dijo en cuanto la tuvo de frente. La chiquilla al instante se coloreo de rojo por la vergüenza de tener a Hiwatari tan de cerca- No fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos, quisiera me disculpes, ya no volveré a ser tan grosero contigo…- se sintió realmente estúpido al decir toda esa sarta de cursilerías, pero sabia bien que aquello gustaba a las chicas y además de todo, lo más importante, lo había prometido. Ahora se mantenía impasible ante una respuesta por parte de la femenina

"- Yo… yo… no se que decir, no te preocupes…- _"Como si fuera a estarlo"_ pensó al momento el bicolor sonriendo con ironía. La muchacha se sonrojo aun más con ese gesto- No tengo nada que perdonarte…- termino ladeando su rostro hacia el piso

"- Me alegra saberlo…- musito sensualmente mientras le sostenía una de sus manos. La chiquilla estaba que no daba crédito a lo que le sucedía. Kai Hiwatari, el mismo chico codiciado por todas en su salón, estaba siendo muy amable con ella ¡Incluso le tomaba de la mano!. Ojalá hubiese alguien que los estuviera viendo para que después corroborase la historia que les contaría a sus amigas. Y si lo había…

En ese momento Rei paso por su lado golpeándoles con el hombro. Con un paso rápido y su maletín fuertemente sujeto sobre su pecho se apresuraba por el corredor hacia la salida…

"- ¡Rei!.- grito la chica corriendo detrás del oriental mientras que aun parado en el umbral del salón de primer año Kai sonreía extrañamente

"- ¿Qué paso gatito?. ¿Me acerque mucho a tu noviecita o fue lo contrario?.- cuestiono con voz alta el bicolor siguiendo con la mirada a aquellos dos que se perdían poco a poco de su vista. Deslizo lentamente la puerta detrás suyo y se marcho, ya por la mañana vería que hacer para recuperar el control de la situación…

…-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-…

Una vez que sus pasos le habían sacado rápidamente del edificio su respiración nuevamente se dejo sentir, se detuvo tembloroso y con paso más calmo continuo caminando, pensando. ¿Por qué había actuado así?. Se preguntaba¿Por qué había huido ante semejante escena?. ¿Por qué ese sentimiento?. Y más importante aun ¿Hacia quien le era dirigido?... no comprendía, no entendía el revoltijo que dentro su pecho sentía. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su estomago de contraía al simple hecho de recordar tanto a su amiga como a Kai tomados de la mano, ver como aquellos ojos temblorosos de la muchacha contemplaban radiantes las esmeraldas vivas del bicolor no le agradaba, es más, no lo concebía. Algo hacia discordancia en aquel cuadro, algo le decía que la persona que debía estar en aquella situación era él y nadie más… es solo, que no sabia el lugar de quien debía ocupar…

"- ¿Pero que cosas piensas Rei?...- se reclamo con tono suave- Por supuesto que con ella… de la que estabas enamorado…- sin embargo aquellas contestaciones no le tranquilizaban en nada. Resoplo cansado continuando su marcha

"- ¡Espera Rei!.- el grito hizo que se detuviera y volteara, al instante la chica le dio alcance totalmente agitada- Tu… tu… ¿Qué sucede contigo?.- pregunto plantándosele de frente- ¿Por qué corriste?.-

"- No, por nada…- contesto desviando su mirada y la muchacha al momento sonrió

"- ¿No me digas… que te pusiste celoso?.- cuestiono risueñamente mientras se le colgaba de un brazo. El oriental se sonrojo al instante mientras le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos…

"- No… claro que no…- denegó meneando su cabeza, la chica sonrió ampliamente antes de dirigirle una mirada aguda…

"- Yo creo que si…- canturreo aferrándose aun más al brazo del menor- Pero para que lo sepas, ya no me gusta Hiwatari… me gustas tú.- decreto besándole la mejilla fugazmente- Y para convencerte de ello mañana te invito de paseo… ¿Qué dices?… ¿Una cita, solos tu y yo?. ¿Aceptarías?.-

"- Pero mañana…- iba a objetar, mas recordó que la supuesta 'cita' con Kai había quedado cancelada por azar de las cartas. Resoplo y, sin más, un asentimiento confirmo los planes de la muchacha que con una sonrisa llena de alegría le llevo cogido del brazo por las calles…

Por la mañana fue su madre quien le hizo salir, a regañadientes, de la cama. No tenia el animo, ni la energía que regularmente emanaba. Algo estaba fuera de lugar y no sabia que era, eso era lo que más le molestaba. Inseguro, distraído, abatido… no era una gran combinación para un sábado por la mañana y menos para un día que prometía ser divertido en más de un sentido…  
Su amiga había planeado un sin fin de cosas para la tarde, visitar la heladería y luego caminar por la plaza hasta el atardecer, para finalizar con una visita a la feria regional y quien sabe, ella le había dicho que le tenia reservada una sorpresa… juegos, dulce y agradable compañía… ¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía así?...

"- ¿A que hora llegaras?.- le había preguntado su madre al momento que anunciaba que salía para encontrarse con la chica

"- No lo se…- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Tarde, posiblemente, o talvez temprano, no sabría decirte…- complemento verazmente

"- Bueno… solo no te olvides llamarme.- dijo ella antes de otorgarle un beso de despedida en la frente. Rei asintió para luego desaparecer por la puerta…

Esa misma mañana los ojos avivados del bicolor se abrían lentamente… miro sobre su mesita de luz y observo el reloj, era bastante tarde a su acostumbrado despertar, pero no importaba. La noche se le había hecho larga al pensar una solución a su reciente problema… había perdido en el 'juego' que había creado como treta para tener al chiquillo de atrayentes ojos a su lado, y es que a decir verdad no contaba con el hecho del juego de azar, eso era algo que se escapaba por completo de su dominio, y no había nada que le molestara más que perder el control de sus acciones, es por ello que debía pensar, hacer algo, para volver a tener el manejo de la situación… para tener a Rei de nuevo a su lado…

Se levanto y se ducho de inmediato, cuando ya estuvo vestido cogió el teléfono e hizo una llamada rápida a alguien en particular, sonrió y colgó satisfecho por la respuesta al otro lado de la línea. Ya tenia planeado algo, ya podría hacer su siguiente movimiento en cuanto la oportunidad preparada se diese… no había error, no podía permitir ningún error…  
Almorzó con rapidez, aguardo impaciente la hora señalada y en cuanto el reloj de su estancia resonó agarro su chaqueta para salir a toda prisa de su apartamento…

Camino por entre la marejada de personas que regocijadas disfrutaban de un soleado sábado por la tarde. Choco un par de veces, pero no le importo. Sus ojos, mantenidos en lo alto, buscaban con premura a la persona que desde hace un tiempo se había vuelto una obcecación para su joven mente y siendo tan testarudo como lo era, no dejaría pasar tan fácilmente aquello que deseaba, aquello que le perturbaba y le robaba el pensamiento, aquello que por las noches le hacia sonreír y por las mañanas desear volver a dormir para soñar con la sonrisa del pequeño, aquello que le hacia suspirar y le quitaba el aliento al verle pasar tan entretenido con sus amigos, aquello que quería, que amaba… porque él lo amaba, jamás se había negado tal hecho, es solo que le costaba admitirlo, mas ahora… que había tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el chino, que había tenido tiempo de conocerle y de tocarle, aquel sentimiento se había afianzado dentro suyo y estaba dispuesto a Todo con tal de no ver perdido aquel acercamiento que le había costado implantar…

Después de andar unas cuantas calles más dio con el lugar que le había indicado aquella persona que había contactado. Observo por el gran ventanal y de inmediato diviso la inconfundible belleza del chino dentro de aquel local, sonrió al verle tan ensimismado en su helado de chispas mientras la chiquilla que le acompañaba no dejaba de parlotear… resoplo aliviado y se fue a sentar en una mesa algo alejada de la pareja, pidió un helado y comenzó a comer con total cautela, siempre renuente a quitar su mirada de la esbelta figura del oriental…

…-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-…

La chica a su lado hablaba mientras que él comía. Le escuchaba, pero no le atendía. Respondía con monosílabos y ella no se percataba. Se aburría y ella pretendía no saberlo, o de hecho no lo sabia pues se ensimismaba en la conversación que destilaba de sus labios… ¿Había sido siempre así ella?. ¿Así de parlanchina?... prefirió continuar admirando su helado, la crema comenzaba a diluirse mezclándose con mantecado de vainilla a la vez que las chispas se hundían en aquella mezcla líquida. Como deseaba ser ese trozo de chocolate y perderse en ese mismo instante…

Sacudió su cabeza. ¡Que rayos pensaba!. Sin embargo al levantar su mirada y constatar que el movimiento abrupto de los labios de la muchacha continuaba le hacia volver a caer en aquellas reflexiones tan extrañas… ¡Era desesperante que alguien hablara tan rápido!. ¿No podría callarse un minuto y dejar, siquiera, que él mismo escuchase su propia voz?...

"- ¿Vas a comerte eso?.- pregunto repentinamente apuntándole con su cucharilla

"- ¿Huh?. ¿Qué?.- se sobresalto al leve toque del frío utensilio con la punta de su nariz

"- ¿Qué si vas a comerte eso?.- repitió esta vez señalando las cerezas que adornaban la copa de crema

"- Ah no… cómetelas si quieres.- le extendió su parte

"- Gracias.- contesto con una sonrisa- ¿A dónde vas?.- cuestiono al ver como el chino se levantaba de su lugar

"- Al baño… ya regreso.- anuncio con una ligera sonrisa y se alejo por el corredor

En ese mismo instante los ojos rojizos de Kai le siguieron cuidadosamente, observo el camino que tomo y, comprendiendo la oportunidad que aquello representaba, se puso de inmediato de pie. En la puerta de acceso para los lavados se detuvo meditando _"¿Seria propicio un encuentro tan pronto, o debería esperar un poco más?"_ debatía mentalmente, indeciso… _"¡Agh rayos!. Cuanto antes mejor…"_ se contesto casi al instante empujando la puerta de madera…

Los ojos dorados de inmediato se enfocaron en su persona, las gotas de agua resbalaban por el rostro exótico del chino mojando parte de su traje mientras sus manos aun retenían el chorro que corría del grifo. Sonrió levemente ante la sorpresa del menor y se le acerco tendiéndole su pañuelo para que se secase la cara…

"- No, yo tengo el mío. Gracias.- sonrió, mas ante la mano aun extendida del bicolor y la insistente mirada, dudo de lo que debía hacer- Pero te voy a mojar el pañuelo… y posiblemente lo vas a necesitar después, creo que seria una molestia que yo lo usara…-

"- Agh…- rezongo el ruso aproximándose y limpiando por su propia cuenta el empapado rostro del menor- Pones muchos pretextos Rei… si alguien te ofrece ayuda, acéptala sin objetar, ya que eso solo ofende a la persona que se toma la molestia de detenerse a pensar en otro…- las doradas cuencas se mantenían abiertas mientras Kai terminaba de limpiarle el agua. Le asombraba aquel chico tan serio y calmado, le pasmaba la razón que tenia y la forma en que sus ojos resplandecían al hablar y, más que nada, la delicadeza de sus movimientos y la calidez de su cuerpo… ¿Sabría él mismo todo aquello?. Y sonrió al pensar que talvez no…

"- Tienes razón… Gracias.- contesto tomando con su mano la nívea que aun se mantenía sobre su cara y la aparto suavemente, sin soltarla- Te agradezco la ayuda…- sonrió cerrando sus orbes. Kai retuvo el aliento trancándolo en su pecho, era bello sin duda y calido también, tenia ganas de acercarse, de invadir el espacio personal del chino y probar con certeza la boca que emitía aquel gesto que paralizaba su corazón… abrió sus labios y al instante los cerró, no sabia que decir, como decirlo. Apretó sus ojos debajo sus parpados antes de dar un paso hacia el asiático que de inmediato volvió a dirigirle una mirada distraída- Por cierto…- hablo rompiendo cualquier contacto con el mayor- ¿Qué haces por aquí, Kai?.- curioseo

Podía haber dicho: Solo vine a tomar un helado ó pasaba por acá y te vi a través del ventanal, e incluso que solo fue mera coincidencia, un sin fin de excusas y pretextos que ocultaran la verdad, pero no…

"- Te estaba siguiendo…- respondió. Seguro, calmado, seco y verazmente. ¿Para que mentir?. ¿Para que ocultar una verdad que tarde o temprano el chino descubriría?. Porque Rei no era tonto y eso lo sabia muy bien¿Entonces donde quedaba el hecho de tratar de engañarle?. Solo perdería tiempo y la confianza del menor... cosas que preciaba en verdad… talvez el chino se asustaría de su confesión y tratara de evadirle, o talvez le gritaría que estaba loco, cosa que tampoco iba a negar, y terminaría huyendo, pero no importaba… puesto que tenia un plan B en aquel caso, mas sin embargo, otra vez Rei le sorprendía…

"- Jejeje… ¿Y porque harías tal cosa?.- sonreía divertido ante lo expuesto por el bicolor

"- ¿Qué puedo decir?. Soy un mal perdedor…- contesto encogiéndose de hombros. Kon continuaba observándole con una sonrisa y una creciente curiosidad en sus ojos dorados que le obligaban continuar- Vine a retarte en un juego… aun quiero ganar esa cita el día de hoy.- elucido

"- Eso no estaba en el trato…- contesto cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda en una pose que quería mostrarse relajada para que no se hiciera evidente el nerviosismo que la simple cercanía del ruso había provocado en él

"- Talvez… sin embargo, no hay ninguna cláusula que me impida el no hacerlo.- declaro aristocráticamente mientras sus labios pintaban una fina sonrisa victoriosa

"- No sabia de tus dotes juristas…-

"- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes y que, en verdad, me gustaría mostrártelas…- guiño un ojo haciendo sonrojar al chino con aquel gesto. Desvió su ambarina mirada a un costado en espera de que el color abandonase su rostro, no obstante, sin perdida de tiempo alguno Kai se le había vuelto a acercar suavemente, casi de forma imperceptible- Pero eso no viene al caso… solo quiero ganar de una vez.- susurro quedamente casi sobre su oído

"- Y… y ¿Qué quieres jugar?.- trastabillo nervioso, aceptando casi de forma inocente la propuesta del otro. Hiwatari volvió a sonreír alejándose del menor, para alivio de este, miro hacia un lado y luego hacia el lado contrario antes de hablar…

"- Este lugar no se me hace propio para quedarnos mucho tiempo…- respondió. Kon miro también a su alrededor, el baño en efecto no era un agradable lugar para jugar- …Así que vamos por lo rápido 'Piedra, papel o tijeras'…- añadió empuñando su mano frente su pecho. Rei asintió y de inmediato comenzaron

"- Piedra… Papel… Tijeras.- cantaron al mismo tiempo que sus manos, antes ocultas tras sus espaldas, se revelaban entre sus cuerpos…

"- Tijeras corta papel… gane.- espeto el oriental para desilusión del oji-rojos quien dando un gruñido viro su cuerpo dispuesto a retirarse- Eh…- ¿Debía detenerle?...

"- No creas que las cosas quedaran así… ya más tarde volveré a retarte Neko, y voy a ganarte… al final de este día tu te iras conmigo, te lo aseguro.- espeto desde el marco de la puerta para después abandonar por completo el lugar…

Rei tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo dicho por el bicolor antes de voltear a verse en el espejo, sus mejillas continuaban rojas y su cuerpo caliente por alguna razón… respiro profundamente antes de regresar con su amiga y continuar con aquella 'cita' que tenían…  
Caminaron alrededor de la plaza, en medio de los adornados jardines y las grandes fuentes. La muchacha le sonreía a cada momento mientras los ojos dorados vislumbraban, nerviosamente, los alrededores en busca de aquel sujeto que supuestamente le estaba siguiendo. Río, eso era algo por demás extraño, de seguro Kai trataba de jugarle alguna broma con aquel comentario tan fuera de lugar… volvió su atención a la muchacha

"- Este lugar es muy grande…- comentaba ella y él solo se limito a asentir- ¿Has visto que por las noches aquella fuente se ilumina cambiando de color cada media hora?. Es lindo… tiene muchos colores y el agua también brilla del mismo color, talvez deberíamos quedarnos hasta que oscurezca, seria muy romántico hacer un picnic bajo los artificiales colores de estas fuentes… pero será otro día, ya que iremos más tarde a la feria, allí hay algunas cosas que quería enseñarte…- sonrió abiertamente volteando su mirada al chino que de nueva cuenta miraba a todo lado, esta vez no se contuvo al preguntarle el motivo de tanta distracción…

"- No es nada… solo me pareció ver a alguien conocido.- mintió sonriéndole del mismo modo tranquilizador. La chica se sonrojo levemente y en un movimiento animoso cogió con su mano la del chiquillo que avergonzado agacho la cabeza- ¿Vamos a sentarnos?.- pregunto completamente apenado

"- ¡Claro!.- contesto y de inmediato le arrastro a la primera banca que vio disponible… ahí otra agradable charla se presento, esta vez Rei estaba más animado, sonreía y platicaba con mayor soltura, y la muchacha comenzaba asentirse menos agobiada por la indiferencia mostrada anteriormente por su pequeño compañero. Creía que talvez había presionado al menor para que le acompañara, que talvez lo estaba atosigando con demasiada atención y que por ello Rei se estaba sintiendo incomodo y abatido, pero ahora las cosas parecían mejorar. El aire libre. Sin duda el mejor lugar para contentar a Kon era al aire libre… sin tanta gente, tanto calor y tan pesado ambiente… ¡Hasta ella se sentía mejor!.. de seguro las cosas mejorarían aun más cuando lo llevase a la feria a divertirse…

Por otro lado, Rei estaba un tanto desconcertado por su forma de actuar… hasta hace solo unos minutos rogaba a los Santos que su amiga se callase y le dejara regresar a su casa, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Se sentía muchísimo mejor, la brisa fresca y la sombra de aquel árbol sin duda era un gran aliciente para su estado de humor, y verse tan 'libre' le ponía de muy buen temperamento… era eso ¿O en realidad otra cosa?.  
Y de repente la imagen de Kai cruzo por su cabeza… sonriéndole de forma retadora, burlesca y un tanto encantadora… se le hacia un chico enigmático, serio y arrogante, sin embargo le simpatizaba. Mucho. Pero eso no quería decir que le gustara ¿O si?.. el hecho de que lo recordase con el mínimo de detalles, que le gustara mirar sus ojos y disfrutara su sonrisa no quería decir que estuviese enamorado de él ¿O si?... el hecho de percibir su aroma a lo lejos, de sentir su calor cuando se aproximaba y de sonrojarse cuando lo miraba tan fijamente no quería decir que lo deseara ¿O si?... ¿Talvez?. ¿Quién sabe?. ¿A lo mejor?. Y todas sus respuestas eran un rotundo Si… y de ser así ¿Qué rayos haría?...

"- ¿Vamos Rei?.- instigo la muchacha poniéndose de pie, el chino asintió y sin más comenzó a caminar a lado de su compañera… una sonrisa sus labios esbozaban, una sonrisa tan amplia y hermosa que solamente los ojos atentos de Kai podían sacarle. Porque él lo sabia. Sentía y percibía la presencia del bicolor no muy lejos de donde estaba, sabia que le estaba mirando fijamente y eso le gustaba… robar la atención del soviético era tan excitante… y si antes se preguntaba lo que debía hacer, ahora lo sabia… y no le iba a resultar tan fácil a Hiwatari como el ganarle en un simple juego. Porque esto, para él, ya había dejado de ser un juego…

_Xºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº **To Be Cont!nueD** ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºxºX_

Wuahh!. Se que esta cortito, sé que debía ser el final, sé que debía venir el lemmon y también sé que no cumpli el plazo que tenia previsto… SORRY… pero estado tan ocupada, tan estresada y malhumorada (a veces) que no tenia inspiración suficiente para cumplir con todo lo que había prometido… y eso que aun me faltan tantas cosas por hacer, más regalos que dar… pero bueno, como yo lo hago con gusto no tengo porque quejarme (lo hago porque quiero mucho a mis amigas)… así que Animo para mi!..

Mmmh… vaya que me llegaron muchos reviews de ustedes GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN, no saben lo que me anima recibir tan hermosos comentarios y el hecho de que les gustara este fic (del cual dude un poco al publicarlo) me restablece mucho más!!... **GrAc!as MiL** a:

**-- Nadryl  
-- Galy  
-- Mey 430  
-- AsukaHao  
-- ****Kiriofmoon  
--**** Koi Aoi  
--**** AlquimistaFlama  
--**** Eiko Hiwatari  
--**** PPBKAI  
--**** Claudel K. Bunkel  
--**** H.fanel.K  
--**** Yumi Hiwatari  
--**** Aikuri  
--**** Okami Reiko  
--**** Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-  
--**** Murtilla  
--**** Ayacrawford-Reichan  
--**** Shiroi Tsuki  
-- Manuca**

:-:-: "Por más que grite tu nombre, no respondiste mi llamado... por más que llore, mis lagrimas no tocaron tu corazón... por más que suplique que despertaras, tus ojos no me miraron... ¿Y aun dices que me haras feliz?":-:-:

**(\/)  
(º + º)  
( 0 0 )  
****:..: C – You :..:**


	3. Parte III

_D_**isclaimer::** … _**B**_eyblade no es, ni será de mi propiedad…凸(◣◢)凸 Pero aun Odio a Takao…

_P_**arejas::** Кạĭ **x** ĩэЯ

_G_**enero::** _Y_α¤ϊ

_S_**imbología:: **

— Diálogos —  
_«Pensamientos»_

_A_**gradecimiento **_E_**special:: **A mi Queridísima Hermana **_Ashayan Anik_** por alentarme a continuar y yo en cambio chantajearla para actualizar (XD) ¡Te Adoro Linda!. ¡Eres mi ☼! Y espero no olvides lo que me prometiste… ¡O ya veras! (ò.ó)

_D_**edicatoria:: **Pues… este fic sigue estando dedicado a mi queridísima amiga**N**_**adryl**_... ¡¡Gracias por TOOOODA tu ayuda!!... Te Quiero Princesa (nxn) y perdona esta tardanza.

**¡.¡.¡.:.: Fe**_**L**_**iZ cU**_**m**_**Pl**_**E**_**aÑo**_**S**_** (Nuevamente -.-U) :.:.!.!.! **

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
_**. : «**_**E**_**L **__**Я**_**E**_**T**_**O**_**» : .  
**_•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

_**L**_a mayor parte del tiempo se la paso escuchando las palabras de su amiga mientras que por su parte se preguntaba el momento, y el modo, que Kai usaría para volver a retarle. Estaba ansioso. Deseaba de una vez poder verlo nuevamente, volver a ganarle y dejar por el suelo aquel orgullo que caracterizaba al estoico chico de pelo bicolor… No lo malentiendan, no es que quisiera humillarle, ni nada parecido, es solo que ver aquella reacción en su rostro después de verificar que las cosas no salían como las planeaba, era tan… bonita, no, vivificante era la palabra. Notar como esos, siempre serios, ojos rojos brillaban con diferentes mezclas de emociones ante una decepción como esa y como su respingada nariz se fruncía molesta, era simplemente encantador…

Pero ya habían pasado dos horas y ni señas había mostrado el soviético. ¿Se habría aburrido?. No lo creía, porque sabia que Kai era testarudo hasta el ultimo de sus dedos y si le había dicho que las cosas no acababan ahí, pues le creía… así que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que volviese a hacer acto de presencia, solo esperaba que no tardase tanto su siguiente aparición

— ¿No crees que ya es hora de comer? — pregunto su amiga sacándole de sus cavilaciones

— Cierto… ya es un poco tarde — contesto con una sonrisa

— ¡Entonces vamos!. Conozco un lugar donde venden riquísima comida — exclamo tomándole de la mano — Además esta en un lugar muy divertido — añadió confundiendo al oriental, sin embargo no objeto nada y siguió a su animada amiga a donde fuera que le conduciera

— ¿Un Centro comercial? — curioseo admirando el enorme edificio

— Sip — asintió — En el tercer piso hay unos locales donde sirven exquisita comida…¡Te van a Encantar! — respondió sonriente mientras, nuevamente, le tomaba de la mano y le anima a entrar. Rei simplemente se encogió de hombros…

Al entrar sentía que ya se arrepentía por aceptar tal petición, pues lo primero que diviso fueron las galerías de ropas, las mismas que eran asechadas por muchachitas que jaloneaban a sus novios para que les acompañaran a visitarlas. Ojalá a su amiga no se le ocurriera tal barbaridad, rogaba. Llegaron al primer piso por las escaleras electrónicas y al igual que la planta baja albergaba más locales de ropas y accesorios, las pasaron de largo y subieron por las siguientes gradas mecanizadas. El segundo piso ya le parecía más a su 'nivel', es decir, allí habían cosas con las que él realmente se podría divertir... ¡Videojuegos!.

— Después de comer podemos venir si quieres…— propuso la muchacha al notar el resplandor en los ojos ambarinos

— ¡Si! — respondió sin meditarlo y con una gran sonrisa siguió a su compañera hasta el lugar donde una fuente conjuntamente a un agraciado merendero los esperaba…

:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:

Una suave brisa meció sus cabellos mientras mantenía de manera elevada su mirada. Casi no vislumbraba la punta del edificio, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Torció un gesto algo mosqueado. Y tras un bufido de desespero ingreso en la edificación…

Tal como lo esperaba, adentro el bullicio que las chicas provocaban era tal que a penas y oía la música de fondo con la que siempre solían ambientar ese tipo de recintos. Refunfuño, no gustaba en nada ese tipo de lugares por tres simples motivos: Primero, Había demasiada gente insoportable para su gusto, personas vanas y estúpidas a su parecer; Segundo, Los murmullos que se desataban en su entorno, no es que no estuviese acostumbrado pero igual los detestaba; y Tercero, Era muy fácil perder de vista a una persona… y esto ultimo es lo que en verdad comenzaba a preocuparle… ¿Podría encontrar a Rei entre la multitud antes de que se marchara?

Restregó sus dientes entre si mismos. Nervioso. Así es como estaba. Caminó por entre la muchedumbre de exaltadas compradoras, esquivo uno que otro incauto antes de llegar hasta las escaleras mecánicas que lo conducirían piso por piso. Sus ojos en ningún momento dejaron de esculcar entre los montones de rostros diferentes que desfilaban delante suyo, tratando siempre de toparse con aquella cautivante mirada ambarina. Resoplo disgustado al pasar el primer piso sin pista alguna del menor, ya al llegar al segundo piso fue completamente diferente su reacción. Complacido se detuvo en aquel nivel y deseoso espero a la pronta aparición de Rei, porque estaba seguro que él aparecería, aun era un muchachito y esa clase de cosas ciertamente debían llamar su atención tarde o temprano, solo era cuestión de esperar a que fuese el mismo oriental quien se revelara delante de sus ojos…

Indescriptible fue la emoción que embargo su pecho al momento que veía ese rostro exóticamente félido sonreír mientras se aproximaba por el corredor. Sonrió conjuntamente con él, mas se mantuvo oculto tras una de las grandes y ruidosas máquinas, no estaba dispuesto a que lo viese aun, y menos, a que la _amiguita_ de este le descubriera. Lo mejor era mantener cierta distancia y atraparlo el momento que lo viese conveniente para si mismo…

De un artefacto a otro saltaba a medida que avanzaba siguiendo de cerca su objetivo principal, espero pacientemente el momento indicado, un momento en que la chica se entretuviera jugando y Rei se apartara de su lado, un momento justo como aquel…

Se deslizo hasta colocarse tras un gran armatoste de juegos, justo al costado del que Rei había elegido para jugar. Confiado, condujo lentamente su mano hasta que hizo contacto con la cálida piel y en un súbito arranque lo jaló con algo de brusquedad quedando ambos en aquel diminuto rincón.

— ¡Que rayos…! — exclamo el chino al verse atrapado por un par de manos dispuestos sobre sus hombros

— No se me ocurrió otra forma de llamar tu atención — respondió con aquella impávida calma

— ¿Kai? — pregunto con una sonrisa disimulada. Estaba contento con la aparición tan intempestiva, propia del mismo Kai, pero no se lo haría saber

— No hagas ruido, no quiero que tu amiga escuche…— advirtió ante la desmesurada mirada que ahora le escrutaba

— Ahhh... me diste un susto — reclamo con algo de recelo — E hiciste que perdiera mi jueguito… si que eres cruel — refunfuño con un puchero y Kai no pudo evitar el que sus labios formasen una sonrisa

— Te lo repongo después — contesto — Ahora vengo a buscar mi revancha…—

— ¿Qué planeas ahora, Kai? — indago, aunque considerando el lugar donde estaban no era difícil advertir lo que le pediría

— Mira que te la pondré fácil…— soltó su agarre del menor y vago su mirada por el lugar, ninguna de esas máquinas parecían una seria amenaza para su destreza, así que… ¿Por qué no? — Escoge el juego que prefieras y el que gane, pues ya sabes lo demás…— se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos en aquella acostumbrada postura de relajación

_«Que confiado parece…» _se dijo Rei mientras paseaba su mirada por las facciones del perfecto rostro del bicolor. Suspiro y tras pensarlo un par de segundos dio con su posible solución, su carta de triunfo, o al menos eso esperaba que fuera — Allá…— indicó con su dedo — Vamos a probar suerte en esa máquina —

Los ojos rojizos se abrieron en la misma dirección que señalaba el muchachito oriental. Su quijada desencajada y sus orbes totalmente abiertos, daban clara muestra de su escepticismo. _«Todo, menos eso…» _se repetía. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?. Se regañaba y dentro su boca frases mal sabidas se formaban, era una completa estupidez, pero de nuevo no tenia argumento alguno para retractar su palabra…

— Anda… vamos a jugar PUMP — pedía Rei con una sonrisa encaminándose al enorme artefacto del final de la sala. Como si de un condenado a muerte se tratara, Hiwatari camino esa brecha con pasos pesados y nefastos, estaba conciente que perdería, pues en su vida había inventado mil excusas para evadir toda clase de bailes y demás cosas ridículas, y ahora no solo debía demostrar su talento como bailarín en un estúpido juego, sino que además, debía competir por la cita contra Rei… ciertamente hubiese preferido ser un simple espectador de los movimientos de aquel delgado y flexible cuerpo que estar ahí de pie sin agarrar ritmo alguno a la canción que ya comenzaba a resonar…

_Estúpido. Arrítmico. Piernas de palo. Payaso. _Ciertamente podía escuchar toda esa clase de apodos formarse en susurros tras su espalda, murmullos provenientes de los espectadores que se habían adosado curiosos del espectáculo ofrecido sobre el plato de baile y de la entretenida función que indeliberadamente estaba proporcionando con su escaso conocimiento de los decibeles musicales.

¿Vergüenza?. No, posiblemente el rojo de su rostro y el calor de su cuerpo se debía al ejercicio que tan afanoso juego brindaba, o simplemente el bordear fugazmente con la mirada el cuerpo de su acompañante y delinear el contorno exquisito que se dibujaba con el vaivén de aquellas holgadas ropas es lo que provocaba aquel inusual alzamiento de temperatura, porque la vergüenza, a estas alturas, ya la había perdido. Desde el momento en que su mente y cuerpo se obcecaron de un chiquillo, de un muchachito compatible con su sexo, la vergüenza había sido un factor ya olvidado en aquel primer pensamiento impuro de su joven mente.

Respiro profundo, jalando aire a sus agitados pulmones. Un ruido discordante con la canción comenzaba a fluctuar, la maquina ciertamente anunciaba el pronto final, un final que anunciaba el resultado ya esperado, donde nuevamente perdía la oportunidad de acaparar las horas de aquel objeto de su delirio, un final en el que esbozando una curiosa sonrisa forzada daba la cara a su contrincante y con voz segura espetaba una felicitación por un merecido triunfo.

— No lo hiciste tan mal…— replico él con otra sonrisa más verdadera, natural…

— Aceptémoslos… ¡Soy el peor bailarín de este mundo! — exclamo con algo de burla, tapadero de su frustración

— He visto peores.— ¿Acaso un intento de ánimo?. Se mordió la lengua entorpecidamente por la carencia de palabras más propias y un _«Bien hecho, Rei» _remarcado con cinismo hacia su persona ceñían una mueca algo garabateada en su rostro

— Se hizo lo que se pudo — encogiéndose de hombros restaba importancia a lo dicho — Pero, el día no acaba y mis intenciones tampoco… al final obtendré lo que quiero. ¡Ya veras! — sonrió como si aquello fuese una amenaza dada a un fiero rival, el cual intimidado aceptaba su anunciada derrota. Pero Rei no era su rival y mucho menos se intimidaba fácilmente ante simples palabras, quizás por eso se le hacia más delicioso escupir tales vocablos…

— Pues medio día ya ha pasado — recordó con una mueca algo burlona

— Talvez… pero la noche aun es larga — respondió como respaldo torciendo un gesto chusco en sus labios

El entrecejo del menor se frunció un tanto confundido, pensando en la frase equivocada que el bicolor le había soltado _«¿La noche?»_ se preguntaba retomando mentalmente una y otra vez el enunciado. Quizás lo que Kai había querido decir que la '**Tarde** aun era larga', mas cuando abría su boca para corregir la oración mal formada por el mayor una vocecilla exclamando en medio de interrogantes su nombre le clamaba. Volteo completamente el rostro hacia su amiga, no obstante aquel fugaz desliz fue aprovechado por Hiwatari para huir y esperar una nueva oportunidad para otro reto.

— ¡Rei!. ¡Pensé que te había perdido por un instante! — manifestó ella esperando a los pies del juego a que su amigo descendiera, mas cuando lo hizo la verborrea característica de ella se desato sin control — Cuando voltee y no te vi en aquel juego que escogiste, me asuste mucho… fui a dar vueltas e incluso volví a subir al merendero en tu búsqueda, pero no te encontré y cuando volví a este lugar un montón de gente se arrincono en ese extremo imposibilitándome la vista… ¡Jamás creí que tu serias el culpable de este tumulto!... fue una sorpresa realmente…— ya a estas alturas nuevamente el chino había desconectado su atención de la compañía que a su lado caminaba y la centraba en aquel momento que sus ojos entraron en contacto con las escarlatas de su mayor, sin embargo aquella frase nuevamente asaltaba su cabeza y en un súbito de lucidez mental, aquellas palabras cobraban un significado diferente… un figurado nefando que le hacia sonrojar simplemente al imaginarlo

_«¿Habría querido insinuar…eso?» _y la nueva cuestionante volvía a enmarañarle su confusa resolución

:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:

El sol, que estaba en pleno auge sobre sus cabezas, ahora languidecía tras unos muros de algodón que poco a poco cercenaban el azulado cielo tiñéndolo de un gris color. El viento frío soplaba con un poco más de intensidad y los abrigos, de aquellos pocos precavidos, se tupían formando una pared contra el variante clima. Una segunda vuelta a su bufanda constató en efecto que también su nívea piel se estremecía al paso de la ventisca, mas restando la menor importancia al hecho, sus ojos perfilaban atentos sobre el accionar de las dos personas que ahora caminaban pasos delante de él.

Un respingo y una maldición silenciosamente expulsada entre sus dientes remataban la rabiosa expresión que ahora su hermoso rostro desfiguraba, y es que el hecho de vislumbrar en sus narices como la chiquilla usaba de pretexto el gélido día para aferrarse como garrapata al brazo del chino no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, mas si lo toleraba es porque tenia presente que aquello no duraría por mucho, ya que su infalible intuición le anunciaba el venidero y merecido triunfo a posteriori.

Su semblante no fue distinto del que mantenía cuando noto como indiscriminadamente ese camino los acercaba de a poco a la feria de Fin de Semana, la misma que montaba un sin número de atracciones generalmente adecuadas para los niños pequeños, sin embargo el gesto en su rostro emitía un significado diferente a los celos. Molestia. Malestar.

_«¿Otro lugar de regocijo para púberos?» _Recalcaba su mente…

Y el ruido de hacia horas no se le hacía nada en comparación con lo que sus oídos soportaban a cada paso que lo adentraban en el océano de gentío. Niños corriendo, parejas pegadas como chicle en los zapatos, madres tratando de mantener el control, padres flirteando con las jovencitas, perros bullangueros, idiotas disfrazados para entretener a cuanto pasase, todo eso aunado al estridente chirriar de los aparatosos juegos ciertamente terminarían por acabar la poca paciencia que había acumulado para ese día en especifico.

¡Debía concluir con esto lo más pronto posible!

Con el apremio del momento, ese que le instaba a largarse pronto de ahí, termino por tomar una resolución que cortaría por completo con su plan inicial, pero eso ya poco importaba. Inhalo sonoramente antes de trazar por cabal su método de 'escape' y asintiendo con firmeza apuro sus pasos sin importar ya nada. Se acerco hasta la pareja que caminaba delante suyo y con su mano sobre el hombro del chico gano la atención de este, al igual que el de la muchacha que ahora lo observaba absorta.

— Tu y yo, al campo de tiro — fue lo que les dijo antes de avanzar por delante.

Tanto los ojos dorados como los de su amiga se observaron algo desconcertados, bueno quizás unos más desconcertados que los del otro…

— ¿Hiwatari? — pregunto en primera instancia la muchacha — ¿Qué hará aquí? — añadió escarbando por una respuesta en el rostro de su compañero. Rei simplemente sonrió algo apenado y se encogió de hombros tratando de aparentar igual grado de sorpresa — Extraño…— susurro volteando la vista hacia la espalda del bicolor, observándole con una mueca examinadora, no obstante sus pasos les guiaron tras este…

:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:

Temblaba, hacia frío realmente y el estar en aquel estado no ayudaba para nada. Se rodeo con sus brazos tratando de mitigar los escalofríos que estremecían su cuerpo, un estornudo y un respingo fue lo único que requirió para captar toda la atención y preocupación de su acompañante. Le miro y sonrió, no quería lograr aquello, pero tampoco podía ocultar lo que sentía en aquel momento, un frío incontenible y un nerviosismo progresivo.

Elevo la mirada al cielo y dejo que aquellas gotas mojaran su rostro. ¿A que momento aquella ligera llovizna lo había empapado de esa forma?. Viro los ojos hacia un costado y constato aun la presencia del chico de cabello bicolor caminando a su lado. Resoplo.  
Lo único que en verdad lamentaba era la forma en como se había 'deshecho' de su amiga, un _— Gracias y nos vemos luego —_ no le parecía que hubiese sido lo indicado, pero no tenia animo alguno para ponerse a inventar alguna excusa tonta o, ya de plano, confesar la verdad y el hecho de que se desatara aquel mal tiempo había hecho más presurosa su evasión al desplome de preguntas de su amiga. Ya después se rectificaría por ello, claro, si lograba que ella dejara de gritarle y le escuchase…

Volvió a estornudar y con su mano quito los mechones de su pelo que se le pegaban en la frente.

— Deberíamos coger un taxi, sino terminaras resfriado — otra vez el comentario del mayor le hizo girar el rostro para verlo y con aquella sonrisa impresa en su rostro denegó la oferta — ¿Por qué no? —

— Así mojados como estamos dudo mucho que quieran llevarnos — respondió cogiendo entre sus manos parte de su ropa empapada para exhibirla ante los ojos rojos — Además ¿No dijiste que quedaba cerca aquel café? — Kai asintió y la sonrisa en el oriental se agrando a modo de dar confirmación a su decisión — ¿Ves…? — canturreo volviendo la atención al camino.

Ciertamente le había tomado por sorpresa hacia unos minutos, no creyó que Kai fuese a ser tan diestro con aquellas escopetas mientras que a él le ponían algo nervioso, no le gustaban las armas, ni siquiera las de juguetes, por eso era compresible que cuando Hiwatari le había propuesto probar puntería se había sentido algo incomodo y peor aun cuando sostuvo entre sus manos aquella carabina. Apunto lo mejor pudo, aunque al momento en que apretaba el gatillo instintivamente cerraba sus ojos fallando miserablemente, tres tiros y uno solo acertó. Kai había ganado limpiamente al final, tal y como se lo había estado repitiendo desde el principio del día…

— _¿Nos vamos? — _simplemente le había dicho en cuanto le alcanzaron el premio que había obtenido, un cursi conejo rosa

— _¿Qué?. ¿Adonde? — _le indago algo confundida su amiga y nuevamente el nerviosismo hacia acopio de su cuerpo, movió frenéticamente sus manos y sus labios cosquillaron indecisos de soltar alguna palabra, fue entonces cuando de nuevo Hiwatari intervenía entregándole, a ella, el peluche rosado y hablando con aquel pausado tono…

— _Le pedí de favor que me acompañara, si no te es molestia —_

Quizás ella iba a contestar que si, o talvez no, así que simplemente se le adelanto soltando ese mal habido 'Gracias y nos vemos luego', para alejarse con paso apurado lejos de ahí, seguido de cerca por el ruso oji-escarlata. Fue entonces cuando la lluvia se desencadenó bañándoles…

Casi llevaban alrededor de treinta minutos caminando, según él sin rumbo y según Kai con un destino fijo, no quiso quejarse así que simplemente se mantuvo callado mientras a su paso varias Cafeterías dejaban de lado. _«¿Qué de especial tiene un Café?»_ se preguntaba, pues para él cualquiera de los que ya habían pasado habría servido de igual forma. Se congelaba y algo caliente es lo único que anhelaba, algo que le devolviera una minúscula parte de su derrochado calor.

Los ojos rojizos volvieron a posarse sobre su pequeño acompañante y una mueca preocupada se instalo de nuevo en su rostro. Notaba claramente como aquel delgado cuerpo temblaba estremecido cada que la brisa húmeda golpeaba contra su rostro y como aquella piel morena adquiría con cada minuto un matiz más pálido, borrando de aquellos labios el rojizo tono y suplantándolos por un azulado color. No le gustaba, no se sentía cómodo viendo aquellos gestos lánguidos formarse en aquel gentil rostro, pues le hacia sentir culpable de algún modo…

Pero por otro lado, tenía aquella obstinada personalidad del chino que le decía a cada momento que _no era necesaria su preocupación, _ese carácter inflexivo de Rei que rechazaba cualquier muestra amable que pusiese en tentativa su fortaleza, porque él quería mostrarse rudo y resistente ante sus ojos, y eso podía notarlo con facilidad con aquella mueca de forzada inmutabilidad, mas que fácilmente eran opacadas por el deslucido brillo de sus orbes doradas. Quería hacer algo por Rei, pero sin que eso ofendiera el carácter que se obligaba a entrever. Ya había tratado de ofrecerle su abrigo, había propuesto el uso de un taxi y ambas ideas fueron desechadas por el terco chiquillo… resoplo algo desganado.

El paso de otra fría ventisca hizo que incluso él temblara ligeramente bajo sus ropas. Miro a su acompañante y luego al cielo que notablemente mostraba un oscurecido color, arrugo su entrecejo y se acerco al oriental para inmediatamente rodearle con su brazo por sobre los hombros del asombrado chiquillo que lo miraba con expectante curiosidad…

— Va a empeorar — comento simplemente. Rei lo observo algo desconcertado, mas cuando el rugir de un trueno retumbo en sus oídos espantándole, y haciendo que se plegara más a su rusa compañía, es que había comprendido la intención de aquel comentario — Camina a prisa — solicito azuzándole con ligeros empujones a apremiar su paso, aun faltaba para que llegasen, sin embargo, si la lluvia se desataba en ese instante debía prever un plan alternativo para no acabar con su cita tan pronto. No quería que Kon resfriara y esa era la prioridad a entablar…

:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:.:·:

— Rayos, rayos…— musitaba enfadado. Suspiro y miro hacia el frente, justo hacia la figura esbelta del chino que junto a la ventana contemplaba desde lo alto del edificio, esbozo una sutil sonrisa antes de aproximarse hasta su lado — Lamento que las cosas salieran así…— dijo quedamente, dirigiendo su mirada también hacia el otro lado del cristal

— ¿Huh? — volteo a verle y luego sonrió — Nadie te esta culpando, no tienes porque disculparte — contesto con ese característico júbilo en su voz. Los ojos rojos posaron su atención en el menor y con un tímido movimiento de su mano trato de buscar la otra, cuando la sostuvo notó con alivio que aquella muestra suya era gratamente aceptada por Rei y hasta cierto punto devuelta…

— Rei yo…— carraspeo volviendo a posar sus ojos en el paisaje de la ciudad — Desde que todo esto comenzó… veras, la razón de estos juegos…— titubeaba tras cada frase. Quizás no era el momento oportuno, pero quería confesarse — …Mmh… la razón…—

— Te gusto ¿Verdad? — comento con simpleza, con una sonrisa propia de su faz, en cambio el bicolor casi se da de tumbos contra la ventana por la acertada perspicacia empleada por el menor. Le miro con ojos rebosantes de sorpresa, mas un simple asentimiento de su cabeza hizo entender a Rei lo acertado de su razonamiento y este volvió a sonreír abiertamente

— Y tú… ¿Qué piensas? — pregunto desviando la mirada a través del cristal, viendo en el su reflejo, notando el tono rosa invadiendo sus mejillas. Kon parpadeo un par de veces, esbozando un amplio gesto de jocosidad

— ¿Sobre que? — respondió ligero, contento

— Mpf…— refunfuño dirigiéndole una mirada quisquillosa, mas no se enfado. No sabia como hacerlo con el oriental — …Sobre mi ¿Qué impresión tienes de un sujeto como yo? — esclareció

— ¡Ah! — espeto sin saber exactamente la respuesta que daría, después de todo Kai Hiwatari no era simplemente un sujeto que se pudiera delimitar con unas cuantas palabras, y en dado caso, no hallaba vocablo alguno que pudiese expresar la sensación que tenia de una persona tan intempestiva, obstinada, terca, imprevisible, remotamente amigable y ponderadamente austera… en efecto, Kai era más que una definición, era… quizás, lo que siempre había buscado y lo que nunca dejaría marchar. Kai era ya parte de su ser mismo, de su corazón y del posible futuro que auguraba… Kai, era SU Kai. Sonrió mientras un ligero tono rosa se apoderaban de sus morenas mejillas, volteo a vislumbrar la tormenta al otro lado de la ventana que lo separaba de aquella frígida ciudad, apoyo su mano sobre el frío cristal y resoplo antes de dar una respuesta — Los rayos son impredecibles ¿Verdad?… nunca sabes cuando caerá alguno, o el daño que causara al tocar tierra, sin embargo cuando eres testigo de tan majestuoso espectáculo lo único que resta decir es _Wow_… yo creo que mi impresión para contigo es parecido — aumento su sonrisa en tanto el calor en su cuerpo se extendía. ¡Y cielos, Si que subía el calor!

Kai volvió a dirigirle una miradita, mientras trataba de disimular la enorme satisfacción impreso en su pecho tras oír las palabras loables de parte del menor. Aferro pétreamente la mano que sostenía desde hacia incontables segundos, en tanto con un poco más de confianza y algo de ímpetu arrimo su cuerpo más cerca del otro, sintiendo de ese modo el ardor que bullía por los poros de aquel agraciado y bellísimo cuerpo. Repentinamente se detuvo auscultando con la mirada la expresión inesperadamente enajenada que proveía el oriental, aquel gesto de extravió atañía de cierto desluce los ojos ambarinos, que aunque no le eran dirigidos, podía vislumbrarlos por el reflejo del ventanal… un feroz rayo le saco de sus preocupadas reflexiones y el estremecimiento del vidrio atrajo su atención

— Kai…— le llamo el menor — No me siento bien…— sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos mientras le otorgaba el gesto más encantador que Hiwatari hubiese visto.

No obstante, lejos de comparar la algarabía de un santo en pecado con la sensación que aquella mueca había provocado, su semblante denoto una preocupación casi palpable que comenzaba a cercenar en una herida culpable en su interior. Avisto con la mirada su derredor, el cuarto de un hotelucho cualquiera, no era un gran lugar lo admitía, pero al menos los había cobijado de la lluvia en tanto sus ropas tendidas secaban. Paso su mano hasta la espalda de Rei y con un empujoncito lo insto a avanzar hasta la habitación que fungía de living, le acomodo en el sofá en tanto conseguía algún botiquín que le ayudara con el problema, no lo encontró, tomo entonces su bufanda aun algo húmeda y comenzó a limpiar la afiebrada frente del menor, algunas frazadas más auxiliaron su labor.

— Creo que debí aceptar el taxi de hace rato — murmuro el chino entre sonrisas y un somnoliento cansancio — O tu gabardina… así seria yo quien te cuidara — viro levemente su cabeza para divisarle. Kai simplemente asintió — Gracias de todas formas…— añadió antes de volver su atención hacia el techo

— No tienes porque…— respondió el bicolor aproximando sus labios sobre los otros, dejando un casto beso en los mismo. Rei sonrió gustoso, en tanto sus brazos le cogían por el cuello para volver a arrimarlo sobre sí, dejando muchos más besos, cortos y pícaros, sobre todo el rostro tatuado para después liberarlo…

Hiwatari no pudo prescindir por más tiempo la mueca de agrado que le dio, una sonrisa amplia y sincera desfiguro su adusto talante habitualmente usado. Avizoro como Kon comenzaba a ceder al cansancio y se quedaba profundamente dormido mientras él se daba a la tarea de refrescar de tanto en tanto la acanelada piel. Su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios… repasaba una y otra vez con el humedecido paño, quitando aquellas gotas de sudor para remplazarlas por un poco de alivio refrescante, mas, prontamente se fijo en aquel delgado cuello provisto de un brillo acuoso, y azuzado se embarco en aquel terreno dispuesto a limpiar con cuidado. Sin embargo dejando de lado el trapo, fueron sus dedos los que, estimulados, se incursionaron en terreno despoblado, dejando que fuese su propia piel la que mimase el cuerpo de Rei…

Sus dedos resbalaron por la entreabierta bata, su piel húmeda se dejo sentir al instante bajo su toque y una electrificante sensación corrió por su espina dorsal haciéndole estremecer imperceptiblemente. Lo deseaba, desde hace mucho que lo hacia, y ver como ahora aquel rostro se relajaba bajo un tono rojizo y notar como ese delicado cuerpo se adhería inconscientemente a su toque, no tenia comparación absoluta con ninguna de sus locas fantasías anteriormente elaboradas por la sofocante avidez de su cabeza. Era tan terso, liso, suave y cálido… y eso que solamente sus dedos habían tanteado un pequeño sector de la esbelta complexión tendida sobre el mueble.

Acerco entonces sus labios, besando sutilmente la base de su cuello, en tanto sus manos aventuradas continuaron con la baja irrupción. Tanteando cada pliegue que formaba la bata, auscultando mentalmente la figura relajada, degustando el sabor asimétrico de la dulce piel con el salado sudor entremezclado. Susurrando entre besos el anhelado deseo que había guardado, confesándose. Ruborizándose al sentir como la felpuda prenda finalizaba y daba paso nuevamente al acalorado cuerpo de Rei, sus piernas… tan delgadas y alisadas.

— Tan deseables como tú — musito cerca de su oído, en tanto aquella misma mano, subía lentamente por el mismo camino solo que esta vez se colaba por en medio de sus muslos y debajo de la bata. Rezongo deteniéndose en cierto punto — ¿Como pretendes no enfermar de este modo? — reprocho al instante en que sintió la ropa interior mojada enfriando su escondida complexión. Metió entonces ambas manos por debajo de la colcha, por debajo del batín, y con hábiles movimientos retiro aquel mojado estorbo. No pudo obviar el ruborizarse como colegiala al sentir el leve toque de aquella parte tan anhelada, aquel manjar escondido a su vista pero a no a su tacto, el cual retozo repasando sus caderas a manera de calentarlo. _¿Calentar¿A quien?. _Y sonrió morboso hasta que un agarre le hizo sobresaltar.

— Si no sacas tus manos te va a pesar…— murmuro entreabriendo ligeramente los ojos dorados. Cosa que a Kai hizo sonreír más.

— No te preocupes… soy incapaz de abusar de un enfermo — respondió él tomando la mano del chino entre las suyas.

— _Enfermo _lo serás vos — respingo formando un gesto molesto que a Hiwatari hizo reír brevemente. También le sonrió y volvió a cerrar sus orbes áureos.

— Me alegra que estés mejor…— susurro besando ligeramente sus labios.

— Mhh…— suspiro en respuesta — Aun estoy cansado…—

— Duerme entonces — aconsejo haciendo efímeros contactos de sus labios con las mejillas ajenas.

— ¿Y si lo hago… no voy a perder mi virginidad? —

— Te doy mi palabra — respondió

— Prefiero que me _des_ tus manos para tenerlas ocupadas…— contesto — Porque no te acuestas a mi lado y me abrazas — añadió poniendo su cuerpo de costado, dando espacio para cumplir su petición. Kai acepto gustoso y de inmediato tomo posesión a lado del cuerpo acalorado del menor, sus brazos rodearon la fina complexión y su cabeza recostada fue a acunarse en la curvatura de su cuello. Resoplo causando un estremecimiento en el oriental cuerpo.

— ¿Aun tienes frío? — cuestiono aferrándose más a su agarre. Rei se removió en su lugar algo incomodo.

— No… no es eso — espeto hundiendo su cabeza entre los cojines que fungían de almohadón, percibiendo como la sangre se aglomeraba en sus mejillas, mientras el bicolor callado aguardaba a que continuara — Estoy desnudo, bajo una delgada bata, con un chico abrazado a mi espalda… sintiendo como se excita ¿No crees que es justificado mi nerviosismo? — manifestó apenado, mas no igualaba la vergüenza que en ese momento Hiwatari comenzó a sentir — ¿Estas molesto? — indago ladeando un poco su cabeza.

— Claro que no — refuto en un susurro — Pero, no sé si eres tú o es tu fiebre lo que te hace tan tajantemente honesto. Me sonrojaste — una sonrisa pasiva se formo en sus labios, en tanto el Asiático giraba completamente su cuerpo para encararlo directamente a la cara.

— La fiebre — musitó — Por lo general, suelo cuidar mis palabras… y mis acciones — sonrió de una forma que a Kai se le antojo coqueta, sus ardientes manos pronto terminaron por enrollarse alrededor de su cuello y su pierna sobre la suya. Inhalo con profundidad — Tu problema…— exhalo — Es que eres demasiado directo. Cortante y nada sutil, hasta el punto de lucir cautivantemente hosco, como un cachorro acorralado —

— ¿Qué? — cuestiono confundido. Ciertamente el chino deliraba; sus ojos vidriados, sus labios rojizos y la perlada humedad que cubría su rostro lo confirmaba. Extendió un poco su cuello, sus labios hicieron pronto contacto con la acanelada piel de su frente, la calidez que manaba era suficiente aliciente para sopesar sus palabras — Quizás deberías descansar un poco — comento y de inmediato la cabecita poblada de hebras brunas se meneo en una rotunda negativa — ¿Por qué no? —

— ¿No has escuchado lo que he dicho? — pregunto enfadado. Kai asintió — ¿Entonces no lo entiendes? — Hiwatari medito un poco, recapitulando cada palabra dicha por el menor, sin encontrarle el sentido absoluto. Denegó. Rei bufo cerrando sus ojos, su cuerpo ocupo el espacio que los separaba tenuemente y ya pronto el contacto se hizo intenso. Ambos sintieron la dureza que se erguía bajo sus vientres — Lo que tú quieres, yo lo quiero — su mano viajo por el brazo del estoico muchacho, desviándose en su recorrido por el pliegue de la franela, conduciéndole hasta la abertura provocada por la unión de la misma. Sonriendo levemente por lo que consideraba una _travesura_. En tanto los ojos turbados del ruso avizoraban las líneas expresivas que se iban dibujando con cada segundo que el menor tanteaba su pecho, enajenado, sin saber muy bien que decir, como actuar — Y lo que quiero, tú me lo puedes dar…— añadió.

— ¡Agh! — clamó cuando la mano caliente incursiono deliberadamente entre las ropas, por debajo del cintillo que aprisionaba la bata a su cintura, rozando aquella parte enervada de su cuerpo, tirando levemente de su vello. Sus manos presionaron la cintura del menor, sus dedos clavaron sus cortas garras en el paño y sus ojos recluyeron fuertemente sus escarlatas. La pasión bullía en el ambiente, colándose por cada uno de sus poros dilatados por el calor, disipándole la cordura.

Pronto se vio asimismo deleitándose por la piel de Rei, sus labios tocando con frenesí las hendiduras de sus músculos, sus manos buscando liberarlo de cualquier pedazo de tela que le obstruyera el cometido y su cuerpo entrando en rasposos contactos con el otro. Cada minuto, cada palabra liberada exponía libremente sus pensamientos, le decía cuanto es que había deseado tocar su tez, cuanto es que había ambicionado besar sus labios, cuantas veces se había entregado a desenfrenados deseos por posesionarlo… y Rei asentía, con una deslucida sonrisa se entregaba en cada palmo a las caricias que le eran ofrecidas. Él también había soñado, quizás lo mismo, quizás de manera diferente, pero al fin y al cabo, anhelando estar entre aquellos fuertes brazos que lo asfixiaban.

Aquella nívea mano descendió por su estomago, tanteando el terreno, memorizando sus parajes, llegando hasta los enroscados y oscuros cabellos que finamente se enredaban en sus dedos, jalando. Una fina sonrisa en sus labios se posaba, las expresiones que el menor le mostraba lo ameritaban, la premonición de lo que sucedería le hacia actuar de aquella descuidada manera

La noche comenzó a caer sin que se dieran cuenta. La oscuridad empezaba a entornar su ambiente revistiéndolo de una atmósfera placentera que acompasaba con la timidez inicial que con el paso de los minutos fue sucumbiendo ante las caricias de las manos poco expertas que exploraban mutuamente sus cuerpos. Raudo fue el movimiento que conllevo el bicolor a tener la delgada complexión sobre su cuerpo, sentado en su bajo vientre, su mano cogió el erguido miembro que se alzaba por sobre el suyo, lo palpó y acarició antes de sostenerlo con algo de fuerza y comenzar a menearlo de arriba hacia abajo, el delgado cuerpo se estremeció soltando un alargado gemido que lo plació haciéndole esbozar una tétrica sonrisa que a ojos dorados se antojo persuasiva y deleitable, comprimió con mayor fuerza sus ambarinas orbes en tanto se limitaba a sentir aquella mano grande torturando su pulsante y mojado sexo, el mismo que tembló al sentir un invitado acoplarse a su ritmo.

«_¡Dios!_» pensó el chino al sentir como el miembro de Kai endurecido goteaba, demostrando su predominio en cuanto a tamaño y grosor se refería, pero lejos de ahuyentarlo solo hacia crecer aquella loca necesidad de tenerlo dentro. Se revolvió en su lugar inquietamente, elevando sus caderas ligeramente, tratando de manifestar a Hiwatari su ansiada condición, se tensó al momento que sintió la otra blanquecina mano merodear por entre sus nalgas, mas se relajo al percatarse de que era justo lo que anhelaba…

Un dedo se coló en su interior, dolía y era molesto, pero dado la insana circunstancia en la que se hallaba agarró prontamente el gusto por el intruso que se retorcía en su canal, un segundo incremento su incomodo y el tercero le hizo gemir ruidosamente, pero también se acoplo a los invasores, hallándole un morboso gusto a ese _dolor_.  
Kai suspiro al sentir su húmedo miembro entremezclado de los fluidos preseminales de Rei. Sentir como su mano resbalaba por sobre los dos penes masturbándolos en una sola acción, en tanto sus dedos eran zampados por el hoyuelo en el medio de los redondos glúteos del oriental. Gimió sintiendo el cosquilleo precedente al clímax, respiro y se detuvo reasignando su posición. Detuvo toda acción que llevaba a cabo para centrarse en la atracción principal que su sexo anhelaba probar, lo sostuvo de las caderas y le acomodo sobre la punta que ya liberaba perladas gotas viscosas, le pidió que se relajara antes de comenzar a penetrar la entrada impoluta.

Rei soltó un alarido, esa sensación en nada se comparaba con los dedos que lo habían vejado con anterioridad… mas haciendo caso de los consejos del mayor, relajo su cuerpo y nivelo su respiración hasta que su empalme hubiese sido completo «_Profundo_» pensó con una imperceptible sonrisa. Su cadera fue la que otorgo el primer movimiento, Rei volvió a gemir intentando acostumbrarse y Kai continuó disfrutando cada pulsación en el interior del asiático que estrujaba con deleite su sexo incitándole a moverse de forma parsimoniosa.

El ritmo lento y acompasado, progresivamente incrementó la velocidad e intensidad hasta alcanzar unas embestidas frenéticas y salvajes; tal cual ambos amantes disfrutaban sus sesiones de sexo, dejándolos sin aliento, llenando el ambiente con sus gemidos extasiados.  
La luz plateaba bañaba la silueta de Rei sobre él, dándole una apariencia de ensueño, mística y demencialmente erótica mientras se mecía febrilmente montado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Los hermosos ojos dorados cerrados con fuerza debido al intenso placer que los embargaba, su expresión sofocada con las mejillas ardientes y los labios rojos, húmedos e hinchados, víctimas de sus caricias salvajes, acrecentaban sin límites su ya de por sí insuperable sensualidad natural.

Los eróticos movimientos de vaivén que ejecutaba sobre él, emitiendo gemidos cada vez más elevados, pruebas contundentes del placer que le brindaba, lograban hacer que perdiera la razón. O, mejor dicho, la poca que le quedaba. Sus mentes eran un revoltijo de emociones y sensaciones excitantes y placenteras que no daban lugar a ningún otro pensamiento que no fuese el presente y el cuerpo adictivo del otro. Todo era borroso y nebuloso, confuso, ahogado por el fastuoso placer sin límites.  
Kai echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su miembro entrar y salir por completo de su amante volviéndolo loco de placer; incontables sensaciones viajando por cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo produciendo choques eléctricos. Con las manos fuertemente sujetadas a las estrechas caderas de su contraparte, hacía las penetraciones aún más frenéticas y profundas.

— Ah... Rei... magnífico... — gimió en un océano de gozo. El mencionado sonrió, sin abrir los ojos. Se apoyaba en los brazos del soviético a los costados de sus caderas para tener equilibrio e impulso en los embates que dirigía.

— Tú también… ¡Kai! — replicó, para luego gemir con intensidad cuando su amante lo embistió fuertemente, clavándose en un sensible punto interno que provocó un intenso y sabroso cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, el mismo que repetidas veces, Kai, trato de estrellar, provocando la misma reacción en el pequeño cuerpo. Arqueando levemente la espalda Rei se hundía a cada segundo sobre el fastuoso y palpitante sexo, engulléndolo, gimiendo acompasado a cada uno de los activos.

Gritando cuando en un último embate el bicolor termino por verter su semen dentro su vientre. Suspiro con profundidad dejándose terminar del mismo modo, manchando el bien formado abdomen del ruso, y esbozando una sonrisa cansada. Entreabrió sus ámbares con ligereza y sus manos fueron a posarse sobre su propio cuerpo, como si lo examinara algo confundido, pues no comprendía como es que aquel liquido tan caliente no derretía sus entrañas y como esos dedos incrustados en su piel no dejaban marcas de su paso, mas en cambio aquella boca urgida robaba nuevamente su aliento con cada toque que prestaba sobre su cuerpo haciéndole incapaz de espetar palabra alguna, robándole no solo el aire sino también cada pulsación de su corazón.

Su cuerpo agitado se dejo caer al frente y fueron los gruesos brazos de Kai lo que le recibieron, los besos continuaban, aunque bajaban gravemente de intensidad, el cansancio les hacia fuertes presas y con un alargado suspiro ambos quedaron tendidos como inicialmente habían comenzado. Hiwatari sonrió con amplitud, solo rememorar lo que había pasado borraba de su estoica expresión cualquier gesto adusto enseñado, en tanto Rei se ruborizaba al meditar lo mismo que el otro de seguro repasaba con su imaginación.

_«Cielos…»_ pensaba _«¿Qué he hecho?»_ sus acaneladas mejilla volvían a colorearse con intensidad y su labio era mordido con algo de nerviosismo, no es que estuviese arrepentido, lo contrario, estaba demasiado complacido que no daba cabida a aquella timidez que se supone debía sentir… y eso le preocupaba, algo. Se movió levemente y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo aun estaba expuesto a la mirada escarlata, pero le apenaba aun más el tener que levantarse para cubrir su piel, giro dándole la espalda al bicolor y su faz se enterró en un almohadón avergonzado. ¿Qué debía hacer? Su cabeza no le dio ninguna respuesta.

Kai suspiro por incontable vez. La sonrisa estampada aun se negaba ser borrada, con su mano retiro algunos cabellos que se le pegaban a la frente sintiéndose aun levemente acalorado, a su costado el Chino se removió y por el redil de su mirada observo como se acomodaba, decidió hacer lo mismo y en la misma postura viro su complexión, sus brazos pasaron por el entorno de su cintura y percibió como los músculos del otro se tensaban ante su contacto. Sonrió confundido, pero aun feliz.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto sobre su oído. Rei se estremeció.

— Bi-bien — respondió apartándose tenuemente de la almohada en la cual empotraba su cara.

— ¿La fiebre ha bajado? — volvió a cuestionar dejando sentidos besos por detrás su cuello. Un asentimiento quedo fue su respuesta y recomponiéndose es que pudo acomodarse sobre el delgado cuerpo — ¿Seguro? — indago vislumbrando de reojo las áureas cuencas. El rubor recubrió nuevamente su semblante y Kai se sintió tentado de volver a tomar posesión de tan sublime criatura «_Suficiente… por hoy_» se dijo y soltó una risilla ahogada que el Asiático no percató, bajo su cabeza hasta ocultarla en el estilizado cuello y en un azuzado movimiento sus piernas se enrollaron con las otras. Rei pego un sobresalto.

— ¡Kai! — reclamo

— ¿Qué…? Solo pretendo que no te enfríes y empeores —

«_Menuda excusa…_» replico él, mas inconscientemente su cuerpo fue arrimándose contra la del soviético que lo estrecho con mayor fuerza. Suspiro complacido y cerro sus orbes.

— La próxima vez será mejor… lo prometo — manifestó el bicolor antes de soltar un cansino bostezo, sus orbes, también pesados, comenzaron a cerrarse.

«_¿La próxima vez?_» se pregunto algo alarmado el pelinegro, y sonrió de manera trastornada, totalmente ajena a su temple normal, pues una idea comenzaba a maquilarse en su cabecita.

— ¿Y como planeas ganarte una próxima vez conmigo? — pregunto. Kai abrió nuevamente sus ojos, sorprendido, para después sonreír calmadamente.

— ¿Debo hacerlo? — indago rezongando sobre la piel morena.

— ¿Y porque no? — refutó — Después de todo, fuiste tú quien inicio estos juegos…—

_Era cierto… _

— Pero seré yo quien ponga las reglas esta vez — sonrió con picara sorna — Y el perdedor será el _Uke _la próxima vez…— el cuerpo del peliazul se estremeció, mas un cosquilleo en su vientre le hizo enardecer el pecho.

_Lo amaba_… amaba los malditos juegos, la tortuosa manera en que podría perder los estribos ante una derrota y la forma evidente en que Rei le proponía dominarlo una siguiente vez… ¡Rayos, Si que lo amaba!... y aunque esto significara sacrificar su, extraña, virginidad, no se rehusaría.

— Acepto — respondió determinado y un beso sello su pacto.

◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄ ☼ _**w**__** ä **__**R i**_►►►►►►►►►►

Mmh… excusas puedo tener miles, pero seria aburrido relatarlas (simples cambios en mi vida, eso es todo) pero solo quiero acentuar algo, **«Ninguno de mis fics se quedaran sin final»** así que solo pido paciencia.  
El lemmon ¿Les pareció raro? No es que no haya podido hacerlo, sino que no me salía con la naturalidad de antes… bueno, malo no creo que este… ¿Opiniones?.

† _**Nadryl**_, una gran disculpa para ti… he estado tan perdida que no entre ni a los foros, ya me rectificare de eso Srta. Presidenta (n.n)

Finalmente, Muchas gracias a los que gentilmente me dejaron sus comentarios… **S****э**** l****◊****s Ag****я****αd****э****zc¤ Müch****◊**::

_**—— **__**Nadryl  
—— **__**Galy  
—— **__**Ashayan Anik  
—— Mey Maxwell  
—— Eiko Hiwatari  
—— Hermanas LoCuack  
—— Murtilla  
—— Okami Reiko  
—— Shiroi Tsuki  
—— Alexander  
—— H.fanel.K  
—— Keysie Maxwell  
—— .**__**haRley-queen08.  
**__**—— Isis-Tenjou-kun  
—— Zeta Comand  
—— PPBKAI**_

**:..: C – You :..:**


End file.
